


Trinity XI - Rituals and Observances 3

by Joy



Series: Trinity Universe - 2nd Series - Trinity [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From New Mexico to Diné, Jason gives his grandfather a new purpose in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity XI - Rituals and Observances 3

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd part of 3. Conclusion of Rituals and Observances.
> 
> WARNING: Minor mention of Het Sex.

Jason awoke early and cursed himself for not being able to sleep in. He'd ended up on Daniel's right side for the night, and turned his head to focus and found himself with a face full of hair. He smiled then let his eyes travel across Daniel to find Jack's face burrowed under Daniel's armpit. He stifled a snigger and gingerly got out of bed to relieve himself. Returning, he glanced up at the clock in the entryway which told him it was just after 7 a.m.. To his surprise, he realized he _had_ slept in, though it was still early for Daniel. He wondered why Jack hadn't awakened and then shoved that question away because Jack had very likely awoken earlier and then gone back to sleep.

Jason wanted to take a shower, but he had a more important thing to do before he would indulge himself in getting clean. Coffee. There was nothing more irritating than Daniel without his coffee. Though there was a coffee pot on the entryway's table, Jason didn't think the instant coffee would be to Daniel's liking. Correction, he knew it wouldn't be. As he got dressed, he prayed that the restaurant would have decent coffee.

He brushed his hair back quickly and went out, careful not to disturb his lovers. When he walked through the doors of the restaurant, he found they'd already been up for a little while and the obvious new addition - a coffee shop - was just getting started. Other patrons were just now coming in, mostly from tour groups it seemed. He quickly moved to the coffee shop and ordered three 16 oz. triple shot lattes, knowing they'd need it. Jack preferred his plain, but Daniel needed sugar, just as he himself did. After fixing what he thought was a tolerable taste, he shoved more packets of sugar into his pocket, placed the coffees into a holder and started back for the room. He stopped off at the front desk and asked if the standard continental breakfast could be delivered to the room. The clerk told him it could but that it'd be an hour wait at least. Jason nodded, then asked for three to be sent to Jack's room. Having that accomplished, he continued for their room with the coffee.

Stepping back inside as quietly as he could, he placed Daniel's coffee, along with sugar packets and spoon, on his bedside table, then Jack's on his side of the bed. He stripped back down and just before heading for the shower, he bent over and kissed Jack on the temple. "Breakfast in an hour," he told him quietly, and grinned when Jack cracked a smile without opening his eyes. Jason moved over to Daniel's side, bent down and kissed Daniel's brow, then whispered, "Coffee, Daniel." Daniel groaned deep in his throat as Jason smiled and moved off to the bathroom before Daniel could register that it was too early.

.

Daniel heard Jason whisper the word coffee and he meant to say thank you but only a groan escaped him. He cracked open an eye and realized that it must be early, judging that the room felt a bit cold. When he grabbed his glasses, folded, and peered through them so he could read the clock on the wall, he groaned again. Dropping his glasses back down, he spied the coffee and grabbed the tall cup. Gratified that Jason had sweetened it a bit, he drank the stuff down until he felt able to speak properly. He wanted to lie back down, but unfortunately his bladder forced him to get out of bed sooner than expected. As he sat up, he felt Jack's hand caress his back. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hey. That was civil, Daniel. Did Jason put something else in your coffee?"

"Very funny." He was going to make a properly bitchy comment but decided to spare himself the replies that Jack would come back with.

"What? No barbs, cuss words, or biting remarks about my parentage?" Jack said with a dirty smirk.

Daniel grabbed the hand that still touched his back and pulled it up to his lips, then bit the middle knuckle, but hard enough only for Jack to pull his hand back.

Daniel smiled. "Be grateful for this rare moment."

Jack snorted and watched Daniel's bare backside, sparsely decorated with dried semen, as the man disappeared into the bathroom with his coffee. Jack reached behind him and ran his hand over his skin, then grimaced. Yep...dotted with the same stuff. He heard the shower running and hoped that Daniel would share the shower with Jason so he didn't have to wait to get in there and get this dried stuff off his ass. Why did sex have to be so fucking messy?

.

Despite his reputation, Daniel didn't regularly wake up in a bad mood. Unless he had to piss like a race horse, his first thoughts upon waking were more to sex than coffee and bitching. When he didn't get sex, the disagreeable mood soon followed. If people only knew the real reason for his grouchy mornings. He smiled as he looked at Jason through the semi-opaque shower curtain and mused how during their time together as lovers, it seemed as if Jason had made it his mission to have coffee brewing or waiting, or making sure that Daniel was sexually satisfied. Except during their downtime, their sex before work was usually quick and without foreplay. But Daniel had always found it satisfying nonetheless as it was always passionate and sometimes rough-edged.

Right now, there wouldn't be any change to that....unless Jason didn't want company. Daniel grabbed his toothbrush and started to clean his teeth, still eyeing the shower. Jason wasn't saying anything but he knew that Jason knew that he was there. Daniel looked down as he felt himself harden and grimaced a little. He really did need to clean first.

"You feel like sharing the shower, Jace?" he asked.

"Sure," Jason replied.

What Daniel couldn't see was that Jason was already clean...and already very hard. He'd gotten used to their morning ritual and looked forward to them. He thought that maybe this trip would go without, but judging by Daniel's tone of voice, maybe he was wrong. He certainly was in the mood for it, that was for sure. He'd had his hand around his dick, ready to jerk himself off, when Daniel had come into the bathroom. But now...maybe that wouldn't be necessary. Jason jumped a bit, startled from his own musing, when Daniel stepped inside the shower, slid his hands around him and kissed the back of his neck. He shivered and his dick responded.

"Thanks for the coffee, Jace," Daniel said, wetting himself as Jason moved aside.

"Welcome," came the reply as Jason turned away. When Daniel turned toward the shower head and wet himself completely down, Jason grabbed the soap.

It was Daniel's turn to jump when he felt Jason's hands, suddenly full of soap, washing over his skin. Daniel took advantage and washed his hair, enjoying the attention. There was nothing quite like the feeling of wet soapy hands running over your body as your own hands were busy elsewhere - this time, in his hair. He closed his eyes and rinsed, then moved to rinse what Jason had washed. When he did so, he finally felt Jason's carefully hidden erection as his hip bumped him.

"Hmmmm," he moaned as he turned Jason completely toward him and rubbed their cocks together. "Good morning," he told his lover just before he locked his mouth to his and searched out his tongue. Jason moaned as Daniel kissed him thoroughly until he was starving for oxygen. When he pulled away, Jason resoaped his hands, then knelt. With one hand he washed and caressed Daniel's testes, and with the other hand, his cock. With deliberate slowness, he 'cleaned' Daniel, making sure all areas of foreskin received attention. Daniel stood there and watched, groaning from time to time as Jason would pull his hand up the shaft, his grip just a bit too firm for simple washing.

"Tease."

Jason smiled. His hands continued, even as Daniel stepped back into the water to allow himself to rinse. Jason stayed with him, remaining on his knees, caressing - but rinsing - as his hands wandered in admiration as he stared almost hypnotically at Daniel's dick, watching the water bead and run off the tip. Daniel was almost fully hard and Jason wanted him more so. He leaned forward suddenly and flicked his tongue out over the tip, tasting clean, musky Daniel.

Daniel inhaled softly. "Jason, stop teasing."

"You like it," Jason stated, not looking up as he flicked his tongue out again. More of Daniel's skin came into contact and the heat from him drew Jason in.

"Yes," Daniel whispered, indulging himself in pleasure as Jason took the head of his cock into his mouth and suckled slowly.

Jason abruptly released him - without finishing - and stood up, smiling smugly at his lover. Daniel growled at him, then fished around for the tube he just knew Jason brought with him, and when he found it, he smiled with devilish intent. "Turn around, Jace," he whispered seductively. Jason turned, his heavy breathing becoming more excited and audible. When he felt Daniel's fingers lubing his ass, felt his lubed cock pushing against his sphincter, hot, wanton desire shot through him.

"Yes, Daniel," he whispered shakily, needing to feel him inside his body. Daniel wrapped his arms around him and one hand took hold of his cock. Jason tensed a bit in anticipation and want just as Daniel pushed inside, then he groaned and relaxed his muscles, allowing Daniel to slide his cock deep.

Daniel panted sharply at the sudden heat to his cock and began to grind into Jason's ass while the water ran over them. Jason shot his hand out to the wall, needing to brace himself just as Daniel began to thrust.

"God, Daniel, you feel so good."

"You too," Daniel gasped as he felt Jason contracting around his cock. The heat and feel of him always got him going, but this was different somehow. He knew he'd come off soon. "I'm not gonna....oh god....last long."

"Then fuck me hard and fast, Daniel," Jason replied as he spread his legs as wide as he could and raised a wet knee against the wall. "Fuck me deep, baby."

Daniel growled in his ear and pushed him against the wall, widening his stance and forcing Jason's fingers to splay against the wet tile in an effort to steady himself. Daniel smiled and thrust hard.

"Oh GOD...Daniel...Daniel..." Jason gasped in a high pitch tone as Daniel finally began a divine assault on his sweet spot. "Oh yes, yes." His body began to shake with the shudders that pulsed through him, then Daniel's hand increased the pumping of his cock, making his pleasure twice as keen. "Daniel...oh god..." he whispered harshly as he pushed Daniel's hand from his cock and began to rapidly jerk himself off. "Now...fuck me good, Daniel."

Daniel placed one hand on Jason's waist and the other hand under his raised thigh, gripping tightly, then he fucked his lover hard, fast, and very, very determinedly. He smiled at the acute pleasure this gave him, watching as Jason's breathing turned loud and harsh, hearing the barely whispered encouragements coming from his mouth.

"God, that's it, Daniel. That's it," Jason gasped as his hand moved faster.

Daniel bit his lip and growled again. "Yes, you love this, don't you?"

With his head leaning against the tiled wall for support, Jason barely said yes and managed only a nod as Daniel took control of his lover, just as his lover wanted. Suddenly, Jason tensed and his mouth dropped open in a soundless scream as his orgasm shot out of him, pearling over his hand and against the wall, and was quickly washed away by the falling water. As he watched Jason shake through his climax, felt his ass contract around his cock as he thrust, Daniel briefly wondered if Jason would always make him feel as if their shower sex was new. Then all thoughts were interrupted as his mind and body were blind-sided by his own intense climax.

.

Jack heard their breathing and the mumbled words. He sipped on his coffee as he went into the bathroom, seeing the blurry forms of his lovers as they fucked. His dick filled with need and he knew he'd likely be one-handing it as he took his own shower. Not that he minded. He got enough sex from the two of them to choke that proverbial chicken to death...in more ways than one. He heard the tell-tale sounds of their pleasure reaching its peak and his cock hardened considerably while he brushed his teeth slowly through the distraction. His thoughts were brought back to the night before and he smiled as he finished brushing, then his grin grew even more as his lovers recovered and went through the process of recleaning each other.

Jason stepped out of the shower first, and upon seeing Jack, his sated expression widened into a smile as Jack smirked at him.

"You guys done yet? This old man needs to get clean."

Jason automatically smacked Jack on the ass and smiled as he watched Jack bite his bottom lip. "You can call yourself an old man when you're my grandfather's age, Jack."

"I second that," Daniel replied, opening the curtain but remaining in the shower. He held out his hand to Jack. "Come on, you sexy bastard. Get in here," and he and Jason exchanged winks as Jack stepped into the tub and skirted past Daniel to get under the water. Jason began to dry himself then shave while Daniel tended to their lover. He knew already what Daniel would do and loved hearing the sounds Jack made when Daniel did it.

Jack felt soapy hands running down his back and then his ass, then slick fingers running through the crack. "Daniel..." he admonished. "Washing here, remember."

Daniel bit his cheek. "That's all I'm doing...at the moment," he said in as nonchalant a voice as he could as Jack turned around to rinse off Daniel's _help_. He grinned as Daniel's resoaped hands now ran over his chest and abdomen. Jack took some of the soap and went to work cleaning his organ and testes.

"You're on a mission it seems," Jack remarked, smiling slyly at him.

Daniel smiled back and shrugged as he lost himself in washing Jack's front side, sliding his hands slowly over the skin, harding the nubs as his fingers moved over his nipples. The suds increased as they mixed with Jack's light dusting of chest hair and Daniel felt himself getting hard again. How his lovers managed to do this to him, he did not know...or care. He was suddenly startled when Jack grabbed him, forced him to look into his eyes, then pulled him into a fiery, deep kiss as he moved them under the shower nozzle to rinse.

Daniel broke their kiss after a long moment, gasping for breath and wiping the water from his face as he shoved the nozzle to one side. He gave Jack a very predatory smile, which Jack returned with a challenging one, and with that challenge, Daniel moved his mouth over his throat. He nipped along the pulse point, then over one clavicle, feeling Jack shiver as his lips moved downward. He paused as he knelt, kissing Jack's navel as his hand felt for the lube by his knee. Finding it, he left it there as he bent to his task and mouthed the hairs that led to Jack's pubic region. Inhaling his clean musky smell, Daniel's tongue then found Jack's glans.

Jack leaned back against the wall and threaded his fingers through Daniel's wet hair. "Don't tease, Daniel. Suck me." He felt Daniel smile against his shaft, then inhaled sharply as Daniel took his cock into his mouth and worked his tongue back and forth underneath. "God, that's it, Danny," he whispered, his breathing now increasing significantly. Daniel moved with delicious aim, sucking and licking alternately, until Jack was taken by surprise by the lubed fingers pushing smoothly into his ass. "Jesus fucking christ, Daniel!"

Daniel moaned with satisfaction as he moved his mouth back and forth along the shaft, sucking harder as his fingers moved in and out, increasing their own stimulation. "Daniel, goddamn," Jack breathed as Daniel pushed his fingers deep, seeking out Jack's prostate. He knew when he'd succeeded because Jack began to gasp loudly as his sphincter convulsed around his fingers. Daniel pulled back, opened his throat, then swallowed Jack completely, his movements encouraging Jack to fuck his mouth. While Daniel concentrated on his prostate, the friction from twisting his fingers, and the gentle massaging of his balls, Jack took Daniel firmly by the head and pumped into his mouth, trying not to move to rapidly or hard. He suddenly found that all he _could_ do was thrust - simply out of reaction to Daniel's maddening attentions to his prostate and balls. He realized that he'd lost control as Daniel's fingers had his legs shaking and trembling, and his body hot and sweaty, even under the water.

"Daniel...what are you doing to me..." he choked as he felt himself nearing his release. As he moved his hips, feeling the heat inside his balls climb, Daniel suddenly hollowed his cheeks as Jack thrust and ruthlessly massaged his sweet spot with his fingers. "OH FUCK!" Jack had absolutely no control over himself after that as Daniel held onto him tightly while he came hard and poured his semen down his throat.

Daniel swallowed quickly, moaning through his nose, loving what he did to Jack so much that his body shook through a second, though shorter, orgasm. When he finished with Jack, his lover dropped to his knees to kiss the breath from him.

.

Jason felt a rush of warmth over his skin as a result of hearing Jack come. He shook himself, then started to get his electric razor plugged in when he heard a knock on the door. Getting a towel around his waist, he answered the door and found breakfast waiting for them. Circumspectly closing the bathroom door, he found his wallet, tipped the waiter, arranged their food on the table, then returned to the bathroom to shave. He groaned to himself as Jack and Daniel had cleaned themselves once again and stepped out of the shower. Looking at them, he was half hard and wondering how the hell did they did that to him?

~

The men finished their breakfast, tidied up the room, then left before check out at 11 a.m. They still had a little bit of time before the appointed hour of noon to check back with Jason's grandfather, so Jason took the wheel and drove them around the canyon, acting as an amateur tour guide, though he hadn't much of a clue as to what he was showing them. It was the part he'd regretted, not growing up traditionally around his Navajo roots. He thought that, anthropologically, Daniel would be the better guide but Daniel only had a marginal knowledge of it, though he was catching up a little bit on the booklet he'd found at the tour center.

For once, Jack was thankful that Daniel didn't know this subject as he really wasn't in the mood for one of Daniel's lecture modes.

"Thanks, Jack," Daniel muttered with a smirk, watching the scenery pass by as Jason made their way back to his grandfather's.

"Um...sorry, Daniel." Jack winced, as he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Jason glanced sideways at Jack and shook his head.

"You're going to have to censor yourself better," Jason told him, shaking his head. "How could you not realize that you were mumbling?"

"Don't worry about it, Jace. I've become immune to his attitude on my lectures and explanations."

Jack frowned, began to explain himself, then decided that it was probably a waste of time. Sure, he'd been honest, and though Daniel respected honesty, Jack felt too guilty about what he'd said so why rub it in with what may end up sounding like insincerity? After all, Daniel had to sit through endless hours of boring training. Couldn't he for once listen to Daniel's lectures? Truthfully? No. Jack didn't see the lectures as necessary training...and felt all the more guilty because of its unfairness. Instead of saying anything, he sat there and made a long grumbling sound. Daniel turned his head away, trying to stifle a smile because he'd just made Jack squirm and he knew it.

Daniel _had_ told Jason the truth, too. He'd become immune. He had accepted a long time ago that his briefings and mini-lectures were mostly boring to Jack. Jack wanted the summary, not the in-depth analysis and Daniel had had to learn how to give those for his benefit.

What Daniel didn't say was that he'd learned how and when to make Jack listen when he didn't know he was. Daniel sometimes gave Jack so short a summary as to leave Jack wanting more information...which therefore made Jack ask questions. That was all Daniel ever really wanted from Jack. It showed interest or that he was listening. Whether he retained the information made no real difference to Daniel. It had, however, taken Daniel a long time to figure out how to make Jack ask. Give Jack enough summary information and he'd forget about the subject, but make it so that he was left wanting more, that was the trick. Daniel often wondered if Jack had caught on to his little trick, and considering how intelligent Jack was, especially in reading people, he probably did know.

Daniel didn't use this method of...well, manipulation...in the field. He only used it during briefings and other meetings at the base, just to get Jack to think about what he was saying. He knew that Jack understood him, but Jack wasn't one long on patience. He didn't like waiting, even though he did it all the time, as most of the military did. Jack merely needed the push to ask instead of having the information supplied, and so Daniel had figured out a way to do that without wasting Jack's time. One thing Daniel hardly ever did was use this tactic at home. In fact, the only time he ever did was when they talked about movies. Just movies. If Jack wanted to know if a movie was good or not, he'd ask Daniel or Jason and trusted their opinion. So...Daniel would tell Jack a few pertinent things about the film.

"It's a drama with a decent story line."

"So what's it about?"

"You don't want me to spoil it, do you?"

"Spoil me a little," Jack would then say, grinning. So Daniel would tell him. It was that simple. It went that way in briefings now. Unless there were people there from D.C., then Daniel would go into full lecture mode. Even if Jack got bored out of his skull, he was usually entertained for a while watching the Pentagon boys squirm in their seats or their eyes glaze over.

Jack looked over at Daniel and placed his hand on Daniel's thigh. "I really am sorry, Daniel."

Daniel looked over at him, then covered his hand with his own and squeezed it. "S'alright Jack. I already know how they bug you so I'll refrain from telling you about anything that I learned in the booklet. In fact..." and he picked the booklet off the dash. "Here, you can read the information for yourself."

Jack slowly smiled at him. "Why don't you tell me about what you read, Daniel."

Daniel slyly smiled back. Yep, Jack knew alright. "I'll only bore you, Jack."

"Not a chance. Tell me."

So Daniel went about explaining what he read, though in short detail, as they headed down the drive to Lin's home. Jason smiled as he fully understood what Daniel had just done. As did Jack.

.

Jason knocked on the door and his grandfather called for him to come inside. He smiled as he found the man on a cellular phone, never expecting to see him using one. For some reason the two looked out of place. Lin waved him, Jack and Daniel inside, then went into the next room to speak privately. When he returned, he walked over to Jason and gave him a back-thumping hug. Surprised, Jason hugged him back.

"What's that about?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I had a spirit vision last night. Told me to listen to the wheel, so...I did. It's time for me to leave...so I've been on the phone arranging my affairs, contacting the Elders, telling them I'm going on a long trip. I'd give the land to Lysa, but I don't think she wants it and I don't trust that old man of hers. As for you," he said, squinting at Jason. "I don't think you'll have much time to get down here, will you?"

Jason clenched his jaw, then looked down for a moment before looking back into Lin's face. "No. I may also end up dead, Grandfather. We have nasty missions sometimes."

Daniel and Jack flinched. They knew the reality, but having it said like that was always a shock.

Lin nodded to him. "That's what I thought. Which is why I've signed the land back over to the tribe; technically, it always belonged to them anyway. As for my possessions, you and Lysa are to divide them up according to my will," and he handed Jason a manilla envelope. Jason took it slowly, his hand shaking ever so slightly, as if his grandfather were going to die the next day.

"Thanks," he said quietly. He cleared his throat suddenly and put on a better face. One that showed more strength than he felt on the inside. "If I can tell Lysa where you've gone, I will. I'll let her keep most of everything. However," and he looked around, "I suggest you take your silver business with you. I think the Diné would like to see what their people in the ancestral home are doing."

Lin smiled. "That's a good idea, Jason. Though the business itself will have to stay. I can't close it, as I now have a partner down in Window Rock who takes my things to sell in craft halls and markets, and I've already contacted her."

They discussed several other things and the division of certain pieces of furnishings, then by 3 that afternoon, his grandfather had packed up what he wanted to bring and they were on their way to Luke AFB to catch a ride back up to Peterson.

~

After contacting Hammond to tell them they were on their way, Jack drove the four of them west toward Cheyenne Mountain in the SUV assigned from Peterson AFB. As Lin sat in the front passenger seat, he surveyed everything they passed, curious as to where and how Jason lived and made sure his sharp eyes didn't miss a thing. He suddenly turned round to look at Jason sitting directly behind him and Jason raised his right brow in question.

"I don't know when I'll get the chance so...do you think I can see where you live first before we go down into the mountain?"

Jason looked over at Jack. "Jack?"

Jack crooked the right side of his mouth in a tiny smile and nodded. When they came to the freeway interchange, instead of going left, he went right and into the 'Springs. Jason shot a glance Daniel's way and Daniel could see that he was a bit on edge. For a split second, he wondered why. Then he remembered. It had been a little while since they'd been at Jason's, but their last time there...well, he hoped Jason had tidied up and left no embarrassing evidence lying around, such as rumpled sheets (should his grandfather bother to take a peek at the bedroom) and tubes of lube lying around the living room. Jason, as a rule, straightened up all the time, but from his expression, Daniel thought that maybe Jason forgot.

Properly editing himself, he asked, "What's the matter, Jason? You forget to clean your apartment?"

Jason snorted. "I _think_ I cleaned. It's been a few days since I was home. It's a good thing I don't have a lot of plants."

Jack drove to the southwestern side of the 'Springs and quickly navigated the busier late afternoon traffic and pulled into the apartment complex Jason lived in. The sun was setting already so it was harder for Lin to see Jason's cottage apartment well, even though the walkway lamp post had illuminated the entrance. Jason nervously opened the door, walked inside and turned on the lamp closest to the door, then headed to the kitchen and turned on the light there. He looked around quickly, praying that he hadn't left incriminating items out in the open. He didn't see any and glances to Jack and Daniel told him they were doing the same thing. He didn't want his grandfather's only visit there to be an embarrassing one. Jason turned to say something to his grandfather but saw the man walking back out.

"Hold on, Kit. I want to leave something here," and he disappeared for the SUV. Jason sighed, relieved, because for a swift moment, he thought the man has seen all he wanted to see. As the three men waited for the older man to return, Jack placed his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Jace, we can't stay long."

Jason winced and nodded. "I know. Bad timing all around, I guess."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jack. Story of our relationship. Should've been fixed a long time ago, but I could never bring myself to _see_ that anger in his voice - we'd talked over the phone, usually at Christmas when I'd be over at Lysa's and..." and he trailed off, realizing that it was, again, almost Christmas. "Damn...Lysa. If I can't tell her...shit, this sucks." Daniel walked over to him and ran a hand through his hair.

"It'll be fine, Jace."

Jace took his hand and squeezed it, then let go. "I hope so, Daniel."

Lin returned with a soft leather overnight bag and set it on the couch. Staring down at the bag, he said, "I...don't want you opening this until after I've gone to the new home," then he turned to face Jason, his face a picture of almost forced sternness. "You know how I am about sentimentality but sometimes, it can't be helped. Especially now. But we both might be too embarrassed."

Jason knew what he meant. There never had been time to heal the wounds made and so now, things felt awkward and surreal. Shows of affection could only be repeated so many times before one retreated into embarrassment and neither wanted that. In time, that might change, but Jason knew it was almost too late. He didn't know how often he'd get to see his grandfather before the man passed on. An idea suddenly occurred to him. "Would you like to call Lysa, ask her if she'd like company, or go see her before you leave?"

Jack started to interrupt but Lin held up his hand to silence him. He shook his head at Jason as he set a hand on his shoulder. "At this time, I wouldn't be able to tell her where I was going. It wouldn't be fair. I did leave some stuff for her. It's in the bag, and along with the will I gave you."

"Things will be arranged, sir," Jack spoke up. "But we also can't take our time here. I told my superior to expect us so we shouldn't be too late."

Lin nodded and took a cursory look around, then spotted a few of the shelves that contained a few of the things he'd picked up on their trip to the exhibit a week and a half earlier. He examined them, gave Jason a small approving smile, then walked over to investigate a few other things, including some dried paintings propped against the wall. He flipped them forward, looking at them.

"I'm glad to see you've kept up with your artistic talent."

Jason nodded. "If you want to keep any of those, you're welcome to," he offered. Almost all were of seascapes, with lots of blue in them, but one was of desert colors, and of the canyons. Lin pulled it out and walked over to Jason with it.

"This one I will take with me."

Jason smiled, showing how proud he was of the moment. "Okay."

Lin took a swift look around the rest of the place, then without being reminded, headed out before the others.

Jason locked up and headed for the vehicle, sad that he couldn't have spent more time here with his grandfather, but he knew they'd have time elsewhere. They didn't need to be at his apartment for that.

.

They were soon driving to the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain. Lin wore the ID Jack had given him and used it as they stopped at the check point before heading for the parking garage. The guards had been told to expect them, and their 'visitor', so they were promptly checked and let through without delay. Even though Jack was the 2IC of the SGC complex, not very many SF's assigned to the ground-level gates knew that.

Lin said nary a word as they went down the elevator and stopped at (sub)level 11 to sign in and then transfer to the next elevator. Jason, Jack, and Daniel had all given their words of advice, and Jack had also given Lin his list of protocols, meaning how to behave in a government installation, along with the security measures he'd have to go through before going through the gate...such as a thorough exam by Dr. Fraiser and her staff. Lin wasn't likely to be leaving the mountain, via the wormhole, that day. Lin had only nodded gruffly at the news, seemingly unsurprised, although as they'd travelled down the elevator, deeper into the mountain, he realized that he hadn't really taken what Jason had told him as the truth. He'd believed him, sure, but none of it seemed real until they exited the elevator on level 27.

Lin paused, looking at the bleak colors, the uniformed and civilian-clothed people, and the numbered markings on the walls, then continued on, noting the polite but curious stares by the personnel they passed in the corridors. "Jason, you said you were the leader of a group...a team?"

Jason nodded as they turned down another corridor to head for Hammond's office and the conference room.

"Will I get to meet them?" he asked.

Jason glanced at Jack and Daniel as he grinned sarcastically. "Very likely. Bunch of mother hens, especially my second-in-command, a man named Alex. Big pain in the ass."

Lin grunted. "Good. Don't want you thinking you can get away with everything."

Jason snorted, just as his friends did. "Not hardly, Grandfather. This is the military, albeit a different sort of one. No one gets away with much around here," then he winked at his _lovers._ Daniel smirked and Jack tried not to.

As they entered the conference room, Jack left them to inform Hammond and instead of sitting down, Lin went over to the observation window and stared. The bulkhead was open, showing the gateroom, and the stargate. Jason glanced a little worriedly at Daniel and the two of them joined Lin in staring at the gate. Currently, a MALP was being readied for a mission so a few technicians were on the floor with their clipboards and electronic devices, checking over equipment.

"That's the stargate?" Lin asked.

Jason nodded, his manner becoming a bit more officious now that he was showing his grandfather his 'work'. "Yes, sir. The piece of equipment they're working right now is called a MALP, or Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probe. It's used to survey the environment around the destination's stargate to determine if it's safe for a team to go through."

Lin grinned at him. "Good idea. You don't need to be shot by unfriendly natives."

Jason bit his lip in embarrassment. "We end up getting shot at anyway, Grandfather, and the natives aren't always what you'd think they are," he commented. His expression and answer made it clear to Daniel - and to Jack, who'd just returned - **not** to mention the Salish to Lin. That fiasco he'd rather not have his grandfather know about. It'd only reopen the old wounds.

"So what good does the MALP do then?" Lin asked.

"Actually, sir, quite a bit," Sam said from the door. She entered with Teal'c behind her and walked over to her teammates, Jason, and Lin, and held her hand out. "Major Samantha Carter, second-in-command to SG-1." Lin shook her hand but kept silent, preferring to nod.

"SG-1 is Jack's team, Grandfather," Jason reminded him from the information they'd told him at Lin's home.

Lin looked at Daniel. "Of which you said you're a part?"

Daniel nodded and held out his hand toward Teal'c, who stepped forward. "Sir, this is Teal'c, the fourth member of SG-1. He's a Jaffa, humans that were genetically altered by the Goa'uld in order to carry their larva to maturity."

Lin eyed Teal'c with just a hint of suspicion, but he was threat-assessing. He held out his hand when he deemed Teal'c to be trustworthy.

Teal'c bowed, then shook Lin's hand. "It is an honor to meet one of Major Coburn's relatives. The Diné and their ancestral Dineh are a magnificent people."

Lin blinked with startled pride, then squinted at Teal'c. "You speak English?"

"It is a common language, I am told," Teal'c said with just the tiniest hint of a smile, making Daniel and Sam try to cover up some rather rude laughter. It wasn't often that Teal'c told a joke.

Lin shrugged, not getting the humour but knowing it wasn't aimed at him, he didn't care. "What language _do_ you speak?"

"The language of my home planet, Chulak, and Goa'uld, which are related."

General Hammond came into the room at that moment and Jason became much more officious than before.

"Grandfather, this is my Commanding Officer, General George Hammond, leader of this facility.  General Hammond, this is Li-Chi Lin, my grandfather."

General Hammond approached, smiled warmly, and shook Lin's hand. "It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"And you, sir, and you may call me Lin."

"Very well, Lin. Major Coburn has informed me that you might be better suited as a translator and liaison to the Diné people."

Lin frowned in confusion for a moment. "I _am_ one of the Diné, General."

"I was referring to the descendants of the Anasazi found on P2X-935."

Lin frowned and Jack tilted his head. "That's the number designation of the planet, sir."

Lin snorted, wondering why people had to make things so complicated. "I see. Yes, General. I'll do what I can. I am looking forward to it. Also, my grandson tells me that it may be a while before we go through the stargate."

"That is correct, sir. You - and they - have to follow proper medical procedure before travelling to another world. We can't risk you taking an infection with you through the gate. For that same reason, teams are tested upon return."

"I understand, though I still find this travel idea unbelievable."

General Hammond gave a short laugh. "I can imagine."

Master Sergeant Davis came in just then, interrupting. "Excuse me, sir. The MALP is ready to go for SG-15's pre-mission study."

"Proceed, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir," Davis replied, glancing quickly around the room and then exited down the spiral staircase from which he'd entered the room from.

Hammond turned his attention back to Lin. "I'm hoping that this isn't too stressful on you, sir. It's a bit much to take in on such short notice."

Lin inclined his head, then cast a sideways glance at Jason. "I'm used to unexpected things coming from my grandson's direction."

Jason cleared his throat and suddenly found everything but the people in the room fascinating. Lin smiled gently at him and decided to say it out loud in front of everyone. "However, despite my...dislike...of the government, I've always been proud of my grandson."

Jason had been staring at the observation window and Lin's words made him turn in surprise.

"We're proud of him, as well," Hammond said seriously. "He's an exemplary officer and gentleman."

Blinking several times, Jason was too shocked to say anything in reply to the compliment given him, but his military training did allow him some grace of circumstance. "Thank you, sir, Grandfather."

Hammond and Jack attempted to hurry things along to save Jason further embarrassing focus, but it ended up being forgotten about as the telltale signs of the gate chevrons in activation drew the attention to the observation window. Lin frowned and stared at the gate.

"The device is turning. Is it supposed to do that?" he asked, his face turning to Jason for confirmation. Any embarrassment Jason felt was abruptly replaced with warm pride as he was able to show his grandfather something he knew well...and his grandfather didn't. Reassuringly, he set his hand on Lin's shoulder and gave him a kind smile.

"Yes, Grandfather. It's supposed to do that. The address - or planetary coordinates - are being dialed from the control room below this room. There are seven chevrons, or symbols. See," and he pointed at the inner ring as it stopped and lit up the fourth chevron while Master Sergeant Davis' voice announced it. "Each glyph on the gate is dialed and when locked in place, it lights up. It's like..." and he cast a smile at Sam, "a really big telephone." Sam snorted at him...opened her mouth to start to explain but caught Daniel's shaking of his head and his mouthing of the words, _Not now_. Sam bit her lips together. Daniel was right. Going into one of her science explanations right now was not a good idea.

"When the seventh chevron is locked, the wormhole will be connected. It's a beautiful sight, if rather intimidating."

Lin grunted just as the wormhole opened...and stepped back involuntarily, finding Jason's arm at his back as a comforting brace. Jason knew he'd react that way, as everyone did. When the 'gate opened and the wormhole's forward wash jumped out, everyone not used to it took that involuntary jump or step backward. Well...except for himself, Daniel, Jack, Sam...and a few others. Almost all of them had simply flinched, just before their jaws had dropped to the floor.

"You okay?" Jason asked, unable to keep himself from rubbing Lin's back. Lin got himself together, took a step forward - out of Jason's comforting (and embarrassing) touch - and gave him a half-mocking glare.

"Of course I am. I've seen alien ships, you know. Roswell ring a bell?"

Jason bit his lips together in an effort to keep from laughing, but Daniel didn't catch his in time. Lin scowled and turned to him.

"Just what is so funny, Daniel?"

Daniel got himself under control, trading admonishing glances with Jack, and cleared his throat as he crossed his arms. "Um, sorry Lin, but Roswell really is part disinformation. We don't have any alien bodies, either, and they're actually a member of a race known as the Asgard. One of their commanders is a being named Thor. He's taken quite a shine to Jack, too." Then he sniggered...just as everyone else did.

Jack covered his embarrassment by acting smug. "He likes me."

Lin shook his head, frowning at Jason. "You guys are making this up."

Jason snorted. "I'll explain stuff later, Grandfather. In the meantime, let's get you settled in."

Lin nodded, then took another look at the gate, watching as the MALP rode up the ramp and disappeared through the event horizon. He raised his brow and turned to Jason.

"I'll explain that, too."

"You'd better."

Lin was assigned temporary quarters and as he was escorted to the 21st floor, Daniel got the SUV's keys from Jack. Winking at Jason, he departed with Sam and Teal'c to retrieve Lin's personal belongings while Jason and Jack took Lin to the infirmary.

.

Janet was warm and friendly and it had been a while since Jason had seen what a charmer his grandfather could be. What he remembered was as a teen, and therefore, he hadn't been paying much attention to what his grandfather got up to. While Lin was speaking with Janet in his exam room, Jack leaned into Jason's ear.

"Now I know where you get that smooth-talking gene from."

Jason looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Me? Look who's talking, _O'Neill_."

Jack smirked back. "The Scots are known for it, too, you know."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah, except for MacKenzie."

Jack smirked, covering his mouth. "I think the gene skipped a generation there."

They were both snickering quietly, watching as Janet left Lin alone with two nurses while she walked over to them, a humorous smirk on her face. Her eyes were on Jason.

"Now I know where you get that charm from."

Jason affected an innocent expression.

"Don't try that on me, buster. Remember the stay in the hospital from your kidney wound?"

Jason cleared his throat as he tried to stifle a laugh. He couldn't look at Jack, either, because if he did, he'd lose it. Suddenly their humour was interrupted as they were joined by Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c. Daniel recognized the looks on his lovers' faces, and the mischievous one on Janet and knew something was up. He folded his arms and stared. "Okay, who did what and for how much?"

Jason covered his mouth and turned toward the wall as Janet frowned at him. "Jason, it wasn't all that funny."

"No," Jack snickered, "but if you only knew the bigger joke behind what Daniel said..."

"Ohhh, one of those."

They got enough amusement though, watching Daniel try to make Jason look at him and every time Jason did, his hand clamped down harder over his mouth and his eyes shut tighter. This ended up making Daniel laugh, which was infectious, and that made Jack, Sam, and Janet laugh, and Teal'c actually laughed quietly. Only the lovers knew what the joke was, but the moment made everyone laugh.

"What's goin' on, Kit?" came a familiar voice.

Jason froze at hearing his childhood name being called in this hallowed ground of concrete and steel. He looked over at the curtained infirmary bed, then swallowed quickly, wiped his eyes, glared at a nurse who was staring at him, then called out, "Nothing, Grandfather. Just caught a case of laughter, that's all. Daniel does that to me all the time when I'm not supposed to be laughing."

"Who said you're not supposed to laugh here?" Lin asked, still hidden behind the curtain.

"Um...no one, sir. He's just too serious sometimes," Jack replied, smacking Jason in the back of the head, making him duck.

Jason scowled good-humoredly as his grandfather answered.  "He wasn't always, you know."  At hearing those words, Jason abruptly sobered. His grandfather wouldn't dare...would he? _Oh yes he would, the bastard,_ Jason thought.

Jason's lovers and friends assumed evil looks of payback in their eyes as Jack, the ringleader, asked, "Do tell, sir. We'd love to hear anything you've got to say about Jason."

"Oh no you don't, Grandfather," Jason ordered in his most commanding voice, and Lin poked his head around the curtain.

"Excuse me?" he asked calmly. Jason's lovers and friends became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Don't you dare tell them any of those bad five year old stories," Jason replied, not backing down as he walked over to his grandfather who was still mostly shielded behind the curtain. Suddenly the curtain was removed, revealing he'd changed into the white infirmary scrubs, getting ready to have his thorough physical done. A nurse then popped over with the blood drawing tray and Lin rolled his eyes, winked at the nurse, then looked at Jason with a crooked smile.

"I'd rather talk to the nurses, anyway, Kit," and Jason's lovers and friends made a collective groan of disappointment. "So you just run along and play with your friends and I'm sure I'll be fine."

Jason scowled with a bit more seriousness, knowing his grandfather had said that deliberately. "Bugger," he mumbled as he turned and walked toward Janet. "Tell me I'll just be in the way."

"You won't be, but you'll do a lot of standing around as we don't exactly have waiting rooms."

Jason growled deep in his throat and walked off, looking back over his shoulder at his friends, who stood there open mouthed, astonished that he'd walk off without them. "You guys go ahead and stay for the tales but I am _not_ hanging around to be embarrassed. I'll be in cafeteria if you need me."

He disappeared at the end of the corridor and Daniel looked at Jack. "Guess he means it, huh?"

Jack made a short grimace. "I think so." He turned around and peered at Lin, then gave him his biggest Cheshire Cat smile. "So...Lin...what is it that Jason doesn't want you telling us?" and Lin smiled conspiratorially.

~

Jason sat in the cafeteria, a whole table to himself, eating a bowl of chicken soup and crackers. In front of him, his eyes scanned the daily newspaper's sports section, but he couldn't give a rat's ass about what he read...or ate, for that matter. All he knew was that his life, as he knew it, was over. Daniel and Jack most assuredly had enough information on him to tease him for months. He sighed hugely and wondered if there wasn't a long term off-world mission he could go on, maybe take up archaeology with SG-11 or research with SG-5. He knew if those stories got to his team, too, he'd never hear the end of it during their on-base time. None of the stories were bad, per se, but they weren't ones a Major of his status wanted his subordinates to hear, and they weren't ones he wanted his lovers to be able to tease him about.

As he took a bite from his saltine, he heard voices talking coming through the entrance of the cafeteria and when he looked up, he saw SG-1 and his own teammates walking through the door. They were laughing. Fuck. That means that his team had heard he'd returned, gone to the infirmary to see him, heard the crap his grandfather was spewing, and now knew whatever SG-1 knew. He groaned. This was just fucking great. Well, fine. He'd bear this teasing silently.

The two teams approached him and their smug faces told him nothing as yet. They could very well be bluffing him, trying to get him worked up over nothing - as maybe his grandfather had said nothing truly embarrassing. Time to play it cool.

Jack and Daniel sat across from him, with Sam and Teal'c on either side of them, and his three teammates came around the table and slapped him on the back...gently. He did have food in his mouth after all. He nodded to all of them, then looked directly at his 2IC, his gaze bone-penetrating. The look made Alex shift his eyes away which told Jason that the man knew something. He could generally read Alex like a book. He looked at the rest of his team in the same manner, then fixed his lovers and Sam and Teal'c with the same gaze. Yep, they all knew something and they seemed pretty smug. Well, whatever it was, he wasn't biting.

"How're you doing, Major?" Alex asked.

Jason nodded, then shrugged and took a spoonful of soup, then bit into another cracker. He was not planning on talking to any of them until he'd had a word or five with his grandfather.

"By the way, Jace. Lin is all squared away in his VIP room," Daniel said in a suspiciously mollifying voice, "and we have his things moved in there, should he want them."

Jason eyed him as he took another bite from his soup spoon, then nodded in understanding.

"You're not gonna talk to us at all, are ya?" Jack asked with a half-smile.

Jason stared at him as he took another mouthful of soup and didn't answer him. He wasn't planning on it either, not until he was sure they weren't going to drop the dime on him, but the look he gave Jack was deadly.

Jack wasn't put off in the least. He loved that look, and if it weren't for the presence of Jason's teammates, he'd have growled at him. Didn't matter anyway. He'd make up for it later, and Jason wouldn't mind one bit. "He didn't tell us much. Two stories, that was it, and he was able to meet your team. You should have introduced them yourself."

Jason inclined his head, then glanced sparingly at his teammates. "If I had known that my team was still on base, I would have."

Daniel smiled, catching Jason's attention. His expression told Jason that nothing really damaging had been said, but it was so easy to wind him up over it. Jason started to smile, almost sheepishly, as he looked into his soup and took another bite. When he looked up, Daniel was still looking at him with that same expression. Though he didn't get that warm feeling of arousal in his dick, he did feel it in his balls and in his belly. Damn the man.

"By the way, he asked if you'd stop by his quarters before hitting the sack," Daniel informed him, his voice still calm...and arousing.

 _Can I just fuck you now, right here, in front of everyone?_ Jason thought to himself. No, that kind of question would get him absolutely nowhere.

He sighed and distracted himself by looking at his teammates, asking them why they were still at work, what they'd done all day. Sensing that nothing else was going to happen, Teal'c took his leave, as did Sam, and Jason took that as his cue to go visit his grandfather.

. .

Walking into to Daniel's office, Jack locked the door, tossed his jacket on the chair by Daniel's desk and sank down onto the sofa next to him. After a few quiet minutes, Daniel sighed, got up, removed his jacket, threw it over the back of the couch then toed off his shoes. Jack looked up at him, watching him carefully, then grinned as Daniel looked down at him and smiled.

"Think Jason's gonna kill us?" Daniel asked with a naughty look.

"No, but it'll be fun having him try."

Daniel snorted through his half-smile, jogging his brows at the possibilities that flashed through his mind. "You noticed that look he gave you, right?"

Jack sighed with satisfaction. "Oh yeah."

Daniel recognized the look on Jack's face. "I wish we didn't have to sleep alone tonight."

"Me, too," Jack said, giving Daniel an odd smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wishing none of us had to."

"Oh...yeah," Daniel said with a crooked grin. "I wish I weren't so tired..." he said, turning around, his back to Jack. He heard Jack sigh, and to him, the sigh sounded of disappointment. Almost made him feel bad, but it was the sound he'd hoped for. He suddenly pulled his shirt off over his head, threw it over the arm of the sofa, then began to remove his jeans.

"Daniel?" Jack asked warily.

"Jack?"

"What'cha doin'?"

"What's it look like, Jack?" he asked as he threw his jeans over his shirt, then reached over and took something from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"You're getting undressed."

Daniel dropped the item he'd retrieved onto the sofa and in one fluid motion, straddled Jack's lap, wound his arms about his neck, and gave him a long, deep kiss. Jack groaned and immediately clamped his hands over Daniel's back and caressed his warm, bare skin. He worked his hands up to Daniel's hair and pulled him in, deepening the kiss, swirling their tongues together. Daniel rocked his hips and ground his full erection against Jack's jeans, then moaned deep into Jack's mouth. After a moment, he let up but didn't break their lip contact.

"Open your jeans, Jack," he whispered huskily as he pulled Jack's t-shirt off in one swift movement and laid it over the back of the sofa, then got up and removed his shorts.

Jack had no intentions of arguing, especially as his cock was now more than throbbing to be set free. Daniel hurriedly helped him and tugged his jeans and shorts down to his thighs, then straddled him again. He picked up the lube he'd retrieved and slathered it over Jack's erection.

Jack hissed, wanted to ask Daniel just what he thought he was doing, but knew that was stupid as he knew damn well what he was doing. He grabbed Daniel by his hair with both hands and kissed him fiercely, changing head angles as he plundered his mouth. He felt Daniel preparing himself and growled into his throat as one lubed hand took his dick in hand, steadied him, then felt Daniel lift up over him. Keeping contact with Jack's mouth, forcing his head back over the top of the sofa, Daniel spread his knees wide and groaned heavily as he sat down, pushing Jack's cock inside him.

"Daniel, sweet jesus," he whispered and kissed him even more fiercely than before. Daniel wiped his fingers on the sofa's throw, then grabbed Jack in the same hold, kissing him back roughly as he sank lower and lower until Jack was completely inside. Jack reached down and took hold of his cock, stroking slowly but very firmly, eliciting moans from Daniel's throat as he broke their kiss, gasping.

"Goddamn, I want you so bad," Daniel whispered.

"I think you have me," Jack whispered back and his hand quickened, making Daniel gasp louder, biting his lip and closing his eyes. "Ride me, Daniel," he whispered as he deftly rubbed and stroked his palm over his glans. Daniel's hips jerked as he smiled back.

"I planned on it, Jack," he replied, then he grabbed the top of the sofa, lifted his knees to press up against the back, then began to move himself up and down, back and forth. Jack dropped his head back, his body shuddering with instant warmth as he luxuriated in the tight heat of Daniel's body. His hand massaged Daniel faster which encouraged Daniel to rock his body even more. With hard, heavy breathing, his movements began to speed up in time with Jack's hand and soon he was riding Jack hard and fast, slamming himself down, forcing Jack's reactive hips to crash upward with each of Daniel's down-thrusts.

"There ya go," Jack breathed out, watching Daniel as he laid his head back on the top of the sofa. "That's it! Fuckin' ride me, Daniel...ride me..."

Daniel bit his lip harder, his face shuddering each time he slammed down as Jack's cock made contact with his sweet spot. "You feel good...so good..." Daniel murmured, his voice barely a whisper.

Jack could feel himself coming very soon and he let go of Daniel's cock, grabbed his hips and held him in a hard grip as he braced his feet on the floor and thrust up rapidly. Daniel opened his eyes and gasped as he stared into Jack's face. "Yes, yes, yes," he cried softly, watching as Jack closed his eyes and grimaced in keen pleasure, coming long inside him. Daniel's hand hurriedly grabbed his dick as Jack kept thrusting, and soon he was coming in strong pulses over his fingers and Jack's chest. Their orgasms were mostly silent, but their bodies were not. Shuddering with pleasure, they waited out the surprisingly long storm.

.

Alone with his grandfather, Jason now found himself uncomfortable. He hadn't been alone with him yet and suddenly found himself with nothing to say as he sat in the chair next to the bed. Lin didn't say anything either as he opened another soft leather bag, this one containing pictures. He handed one to Jason. It was of him and his parents when he was a baby. Jason stared at it, then handed it back, still not saying anything. This scene was repeated with more photos until Jason had finally found the courage to say something.

"I'm sorry that I made you so angry. I'm sorry that I drove a rift between us."

Lin looked at him for the longest time, then stared at two pictures of Jason: one at the age of 15, his thick black hair at waist length, worn in a ponytail; the other at the age of 17, his hair cut short, as it was now.

"Are you sorry that you stood up for yourself and opposed me?" he suddenly asked his grandson.

Jason frowned, not wanting to start another argument but he couldn't see around it. "No, Grandfather."

Lin handed him the two photos. "Neither am I, Yah-ze Toh-yil-kal Ma-e. You are your own man, and I am thankful for that. Though the military isn't exactly a place for free thinkers, you held to what you thought was the right thing to do. You wanted to serve, to defend. You've done that."

Jason shrugged, though very grateful for his grandfather's words. "I've tried, Grandfather."

They stayed up talking about philosophies and histories until nearly 10 pm. Jason suddenly yawned.

"It's time for you to get to bed, Kit," his grandfather said kindly.

"I know," he said, stifling his next yawn. "It's been a hell of a day, hasn't it?"

Lin gave him a wide grin. "I'd say so."

"We'll have an early start and I'll have an airman wake you at 6:30."

"I still wake up early, my boy. Though I did bring my alarm clock," Lin said, smirking. Jason smiled back.

"Okay. I'll be down to get you for breakfast then."

"Is the food anything like I've heard?"

Jason groaned. "Well, it's better than some places, and we actually have decent cooks for once, so...maybe they'll have something good." Lin made a growling sound, making Jason laugh again. "We'll eat, then have our briefing, get the med clearances from Janet, and then we'll be off," Jason replied, hesitating before moving for the door. His grandfather moved over to him, then gave him a swift hug. Jason hugged him back, then started for the door finally.

"I don't mind telling you, Kit. I'm awfully nervous."

"I can understand that, grandfather. We'll do fine tomorrow...though maybe you should eat a light breakfast. The first time through a wormhole sometimes tests the stomach."

"I won't be able to eat much anyway."

"Well...um, we'll pack away a few extra things. I'm pretty sure you brought home food with you."

Lin only shrugged, partially hiding a grin.

Jason smiled. "Goodnight, Grandfather."

"'Night, Kit."

.

Before Jason headed off to bed, he stopped off in Daniel's office and found him asleep on his sofa. He smiled and placed the blanket throw over him, then turned on his small table lamp, closed his door and left his office. His next stop was Jack's office but it was locked, so he figured Jack had probably retired. With a sigh, he decided not to disturb him in his quarters so he made his way to his own.

Jason slid the card through the access port and stepped inside his room, hitting the light switch that turned on the lamp in the corner. The moment that he shut the door and automatically locked it, he felt a presence behind him. When he whirled around in a defensive position, his adrenalin skyrocketing immediately, he froze, finding Jack there instead of an unknown.

He let out a breath and started to relax despite the thumping in his chest. "Jesus, Jack, give a guy a heart attack why don't...you..."

Whatever else he was planning to say trailed off to nothing as his voice failed him. Jack was shirtless, his jeans unbuttoned and half unzipped, and he was barefoot. He walked over to him, took Jason's hand in a firm grip and led him to the bed. Without another word, Jack pulled him into his arms and kissed him with passionate force. Jason tightened the hold his arms found against his back, and kissed his lover back with equal enthusiasm. He didn't register when his shirt had come off, nor when his pants and shorts had hit the deck. He didn't know when Jack's jeans had come off, either. All he _was_ paying attention to was the fact that Jack was kissing him without mercy, grinding his body against his with an urgency that left him in no doubt that Jack wanted him.

He held Jack against him as they lowered onto the mattress...and the delicious friction Jack was creating was driving him wild. He didn't want any of it to stop, but stop it did when Jack pulled away for air. He stared down at Jason, lying breathless underneath him; felt Jason's calves around his thighs, his dick rubbing firmly against his own. He pushed his fingers through Jason's hair, nearly holding him still with his grip as he stared into the dark, dilated eyes of his lover.

"I didn't get a good wakeup from you this morning so I thought we'd make up for it before we got some sleep."

"Good idea," Jason began, rocking his hips upward in response to Jack's ceaseless attentions. "But...I don't have any lube in here, Jack," he said, his voice hitching as Jack thrust more firmly against him.

"This is becoming a problem, Jace," he said as he began to rock his hips in circles, making Jason grasp his ass in response. "This is the second time I've been in here," he said increasing the strength of his rocking...and his breathing, "and you've not had any lube," he finished, the tone slightly scolding, his lips curling in that sarcastic grin he adopted as he brushed them over Jason's, licking his bottom lip teasingly.

"I'm sor--" Jason started but Jack cut him off with a short kiss and a bite to his bottom lip. "Don't be. It just so happens that I snagged Daniel's."

Jason stared up at him. "Daniel's?" he asked and got an insinuating jog from Jack's brow. "You mean?....in his office?" he asked, his lips curling into a leering smile.

Jack leered back. "Wanna hear about it?" he asked and pushed into him a bit faster, making Jason arch his neck back and close his eyes.

"Yes," Jason finally replied. He bit his lip as Jack sent shudders of pleasure through him. Jack loved that look on him so he continued, rubbing, grinding, driving them both nuts.

Jack smiled devilishly. "Before I go on...let's turn over, shall we?"

Jason was caught off guard as Jack exercised his speed and strength and turned them over quickly without ever getting near the edge of the double-sized bed. Jason gasped, now looking down at Jack, then watched him reach under the pillow and pull out the lube.

"Damn, Jack," he said, his breath hitching at the new position. "The next time you complain about being old, I'm smacking you in the head."

Jack only smiled as he pushed him up and back until Jason was straddling his hips, then smirked as Jason tried to figure out what he wanted to do.

"Wanna play?" he asked as his hand caressed over Jason's chest and abdomen.

"Yes," Jason said softly. He watched Jack open the tube, apply some lube to his fingers, then wrap his fingers slowly around his cock, moving with long, firm strokes. Jason moaned quietly as he tipped his head back, loving the feel of Jack's fingers as they touched him, rubbing against the head, spreading the pre-come around the throbbing sensitive skin. Jack's other hand pinched his nipples as his hand pulled on his dick, making him gasp and look down at him. Jack pulled his legs out from under Jason's, then got up to kneel in front of him. He returned his attentions to his dick as he pulled Jason's head back by his hair, then nipped at his throat.

"I sat on the sofa in his office, and he stripped down without a word..." Jack whispered with a growl as Jason held onto his hips. Jack increased the pressure of his fingers and reached underneath to massage his lover's balls with his other hand. "He pulled my jeans down, but not off, and straddled my lap..."

Jason groaned. "Dammit, Jack," he panted as he finally found himself able to get with the program and return Jack's caresses. Jack bit his neck harder in response, forcing Jason to strangle a cry of pleasure. "Jack..."

"He fucked me, Jason. He rode my cock like it was a goddamn carousel," Jack panted, then kissed him hard. Jason reached up with his unoccupied hand and grabbed Jack by the hair, forcing their kiss deeper. Breaking away, gasping, Jack suddenly pulled away from Jason and turned around and dropping down onto his forearms. "Now I want you to fuck me good and hard, Jace. Right goddamn now."

"You sweet bastard," Jason growled back, then growled again as he felt that Jack had already prepared himself. He pushed slowly inside, and as Jack groaned, he pulled Jack's hips back toward him, burying himself deep. Jack gasped and shuddered as his prostate was immediately nudged.

"Kneel back, Jack. Come here," Jason asked in the barest whisper, flattening his hands against Jack's chest, pulling him up and backward until he knelt in front of him. Winding his arms around him and holding him tightly, Jason spread his knees, forcing Jack's wider, then let himself go and followed Jack's request. He moved quickly, pumping hard, angling his thrusts, making Jack bite his lip continuously as he hit his sweet spot again and again. Jack relaxed as much as he could, giving himself over to Jason as he dropped his head back onto his lover's shoulder as he held onto Jason's arms. Their breathing was harsh and labored, and as they neared the end, Jack fell forward, his hands grabbing the headboard.

"Now, Jace!"

Jason held onto his hips and slammed into him, fucking him hard and fast, rocking the thankfully-silent mattress back and forth. Sweat poured from their exertions and Jason suddenly fell over Jack even as his hips continued to pound. His hands found purchase: one next to Jack's, the other wrapped around his dick...pulling determinedly just as he bit into Jack's shoulder blade. Choking back his scream, Jason experienced an exquisitely acute orgasm brought on by the reflexive muscles of Jack's ass. Jack moaned and suddenly began to shake violently as his second orgasm of the night exploded out of him, spurting onto Jason's sheets.

His breathing labored and harsh, Jason collapsed next to his lover and held him close for a long time; long enough for the two of them to become cold; long enough for their sweat to have glued them together. They remained together a while, then Jack cleaned up reluctantly and got dressed. He then leaned over the bed, kissed Jason ever so slowly, then whispered goodnight before leaving his room. Jason lay there, his body sated, his dick fairly sore for the moment, but in a good way, and all he could think about was how happy he was that he had such two beautiful men in his life.

Not allowing himself the luxury of staying peaceful, his thoughts wandered to the sadness at the coming day, when he would say goodbye to his grandfather. His earlier conversations with his grandfather repeated in his head as he went to sleep and the sadness evaporated for the night.

~

In the morning, it was decided that Li-chi Lin, now given the title of "Special Liaison to the Planet of the Diné" was to be the only representative for the moment, until other Native Americans currently serving in the military could be investigated as possible "assistants". Lin was then given instruction that the SGC's main purpose for visitation to the Diné would be for a suitable site for their offworld farms. Lin took that news with calm acceptance, but he would "see what he would see" when he got to his new home.

After Lin's possessions were packed aboard a F.R.E.D. for transport, and Dr. Fraiser gave her clearance for Jason's grandfather to leave, the group was ready for departure.

As SG-1 headed up the ramp after the F.R.E.D. was sent through, they turned as the door opened and in walked Jason's teammates. Everyone's brow went up, then they looked up into the control room as Hammond turned on the microphone.

"Dr. Fraiser has cleared Lt. Kaufman, Colonel, Major. Your team is now assigned to go with you and SG-1."

"Yes, sir," Jack replied with a nod at Hammond, then at Jason's team.

Hammond didn't quite hold back a smirk as Jason bit the inside of his cheek and glared at his teammates. "Kaufman, how'd you heal up in four days time?"

Janet heard him from the control room. "The new antibiotics we discovered from PJ7-380, Major," she said, a prideful smile on her face.

Jace smiled at her. "Cool." When he focussed on his team again, his smile was replaced with a suspicious look. "So, that's explained, but how'd you guys manage to finesse your way into this mission?"

With a suitably straight face, Connor McCaffrey said in a perfect imitation of his own grandfather, a retired Chicago cop, complete with a thick Irish accent, "Oh, now we can't have you gallivanting across the stars, sir. Not without your faithful companions by your side. Who knows what dangers await you out there, sir. No, we couldn't let you go by yourself. It would tear our hearts to pieces if anything should happen to our Major Coburn."

He would have gone on and on, spreading it on pretty thick, but Jason held up his hand, already laughing himself sick. He waved them up the ramp after SG-1. Jack snorted, shook his head at McCaffrey, and clapped the man on shoulder.

"Nice work, McCaffrey," Jack said, bringing out the only accent he actually did well. "You've actually taken the words out of the mouth of a Scotsman."

McCaffrey pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh...because his C.O. was still laughing. "Thank you, sir."

Jack turned, inclined his head at the gate as he smiled roguishly at everyone, then went through with his team. SG-2 quickly followed, but Jason held back, pausing with his grandfather at the event horizon.

"Piece of cake, Grandfather," Jason said softly and held out his hand for his grandfather to take.

"So you keep saying, Kit," Lin groused, but he took Jason's hand anyway, then breathed out and stepped through.

.

After exiting the wormhole, the two teams turned around to wait for the leader of SG-2 and their new Special Liaison. Eight seconds later, they did.

The first thing that Jason did upon exiting was make sure his grandfather was still holding his hand and the second thing was making sure he was okay. A split second after the first thing, Lin let him know how he was doing as he began to cuss in Navajo, which was a funny thing as Jason had no idea what he was saying but he could guess. Lin pulled his hand from Jason and shook it, along with the other one, then fended off Jason's other devotions as Jason began wiping off the frost from his hair, face, and clothing.

"Kit, stop it! I'm fine. I feel like one of those stupid...//unknown Diné words inserted here//...popsicles, but I'm fine."

Daniel started to snigger, fought back the urge to say "awww, isn't that adorable", and cleared his throat.

Jack, on the other hand, snorted, thumped Jason in the back, and pulled him away from Lin. "He's fine, Major. Stop hovering."

Jason shot Jack an irritating look, started to _call_ him 'Jack' until he saw his teammates, then corrected himself quickly. "Excuse me, Colonel, but he's not exactly Catherine Langford's age when she went through the wormhole, or Daniel's grandfather, Nick, for that matter." However, Jason kept his distance - of a foot, to be exact - but his eyes never left his grandfather.

Everyone understood his worried behavior, but their attention was soon drawn from the matter as Asatay and...several dozen people, including the Elders, approached them with excitement and anticipation.

"Major, I think Asatay has brought the gang here to meet Grandpa," Jack said in quiet voice. Jason turned, saw them coming, and grabbed his grandfather by the arm and pulled him up from the step.

"Kit, do you goddamn mind. I'm catching my breath."

"The Diné are here to greet us, Grandfather," Jason hissed at him.

"Oh," Lin replied in a whisper. Asatay stopped, bowed, greeting all of them, but it was clear he was searching. Jason and Lin came out from behind Sam and Teal'c, and moved up to the front.

//"You have returned,"// Asatay said, holding out his hand to grasp Jason's forearm in greeting. Jason clasped it with a warm smile, nodded.

//"As I said I would."//

Jack noticed the way Asatay looked at Jason and fought down a surge of jealousy.  He traded glances with Daniel, who seemed fine about Asatay's interest in Jason. He shrugged as Jack raised his brow, so Jack let it go.  If Daniel wasn't worried, then he shouldn't be either.

"Asatay," Jason started with obvious pride, //"This is my grandfather, Li-Chi Lin.// Grandfather, this is Asatay," and Lin clasped Asatay's forearm. He was then startled as Asatay pulled him into a hug, smiling hugely at him, and Lin felt a bit of awe at the strength of the tall alien Native. Asatay brought Elwagem forward, along with the other Elders, and their introductions were made and arms clasped. When Lin spoke back to them, in the Diné language, the Diné people practically cheered with delight. Instead of standing on ceremony, especially outside, the Elders whisked Lin off quickly, leaving Jason to stand there, astonished, with Asatay grinning at him. Jason knew they'd receive a welcome back, but not like that.

.

After quickly introducing Jason's teammates to Asatay and the few others who'd remained behind with him, they followed Lin and the Elders for the Diné Great Hall - as Daniel was now calling it. The F.R.E.D. was brought with them and Lin's things were unpacked and resettled in a hogan of his own, specially prepared and waiting for him off one of the hollowed corridors. Jason hadn't been surprised, but Lin sure was. Soon after they had him settled, the teams, along with Lin, sat with Elwagem and the other Elders at the long table SG-1 and Jason had sat at previously. Lin made a showing of gifting them with the jewelry he'd made, bringing out other items of interest to the Diné: crafts and pictures, assorted common household items that people would take for granted but which Lin had an idea that the Diné would find fascinating. They were, after all, made by the people from the home of the Ancestors. They didn't seem to realize that they _were_ the ancestors.

A few hours later, after all the settling had been done and a celebratory meal had been quickly prepared and eaten, Jason sat with his grandfather inside his new lodgings.

"Are you going to be okay here, Grandfather?" he asked as he sat next to him on the raised bed.

Lin shoved him in the shoulder. "Yes. Would you stop worrying about this old man. For nearly 22 years we hadn't seen each other. I got along just fine without you so why are you fussing?"

"You got along just fine because you lived your life in normalcy. This isn't normal, Grandfather, and you know it. I'm just making sure that you're feeling okay."

Lin studied Jason for the longest time, making Jason fidget with nervousness. Finally, Lin slowly smiled at him. Jason thought that maybe it was a trick of the light, but his grandfather suddenly didn't look so old. Weathered, yes. Old, no.

"What?"

"I noticed that Asatay kept his eye on you most of the time during our meal." He smiled as he made Jason fluster a bit more.

"Yeah, first contacts and all," Jason deflected, standing and then walking about the room, pointedly not looking at his grandfather. "We got to be friends and he helped me perform the smoke ceremony I told you about."

"It's more than that, Kit."

Jason turned back to his grandfather, who hadn't moved, and peered intently at him. "What are you implying, Grandfather?"

"I see it. So does everyone else."

Jason literally lost a shade or two of coloring. "What?" Lin saw the panicked look in his eyes and held up his hand.

"Don't worry. Only the Diné see it...and of course, those members of SG-1. Your teammates...I don't think they noticed, but if any of them did, they didn't show it. I know what you're trying to protect, Kit. I don't think that Daniel and Jack would let you come to any harm."

Jason frowned. "Harm from whom?"

"I did not mean physically. I meant in your job. I do know that the regulations for homosexuality in the military have not changed. If they had, it would have mirrored outside, amongst all of us civilians."

Jason nodded, finally understanding what he meant. "My team is okay, Grandfather, even though they don't know. They can ask, but I'm not close enough with them to trust that they won't go homophobic on me. I don't think they would, but one never knows. Conditioning is very hard to break, especially in the military."

"I know, Kit. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. They're good guys. Even if I can't trust them with this secret, I do trust them in battle."

Lin nodded again. "And the members of SG-1? Daniel? Jack?"

"I trust them more than anyone I've ever known. With my life, too. I'd readily die for them."

Lin's next words shocked him again.

"They're your lovers, aren't they? _Both_ of them."

Jason blinked several times in an imitation of Daniel...or as Jason privately thought it, in an imitation of Thor. "Is it that obvious, Grandfather?"

Lin shook his head. "Only to me...but Asatay knows, doesn't he?"

Jason crooked his mouth in a smile. "We discussed it during the preparation for the smoke ceremony," and he turned partially away, fingering the jewelry that sat upon the piece of furniture set aside for it's display.

"I think you should go see him...tonight."

Jason whirled. "What? Why?" His heart began to beat wildly, mostly out of embarrassment that his grandfather was speaking to him in such a personal manner.

"I believe he wants to ritually bond with you."

Jason suddenly stuttered. "I...I...d-d-don't see how that's possible. He knows I cannot stay. He knows that I'm attached to others."

Lin nodded slowly, then stood up and walked over to Jason. "Yes, but you are spiritually connected with this place now, and with Asatay, because of the ceremony. You knew that all along, Kit. Why didn't you tell Jack and Daniel?"

Jason frowned as he worried a piece of silver bracelet with his fingers. He hadn't known. He hadn't _let_ himself think about it, but now that the words were out there, forcing him see it, he couldn't deny what Lin had said.

"I didn't tell them because I didn't actively think about it. I told them about Asatay's attraction, but that's all it is, Grandfather," he said, turning to him. "An attraction." Lin smirked at him knowingly. "Okay, yes, I knew there was something more...spiritual at work. How could I not notice? But the thing is, I don't love him. I love Daniel and I love Jack. There's nothing in this world that would take me from them."

Lin smiled and touched Jason's arm. "No, there isn't. But you also have this connection to this place, and to Asatay, whether you wanted it or not. The spirits have spoken, Kit. They opened their arms and accepted you here. You can't deny that."

Jason returned his eyes to the silver bracelet, trying to shine the metal that already held a beautiful shine. "I'm not. I think they're responsible for getting you and me back together," then he turned back to Lin and gave him a very serious look. "Probably for this whole mission. I don't know. I'm still trying to work out the symbols they gave me in my vision. We were arguing badly, Grandfather, and it wasn't something that was in the past, either. It was something of the future. Except it didn't happen. I have no idea why they showed that to me."

Lin's eyes became just as serious. "To make you seek me out, and to make sure you didn't back down if I pushed you away." He suddenly changed the subject by pulling Jason into his arms. "I am glad I am here. I am home. Now you go see your friends and teammates. You should see Asatay later, though. It will help you. I can't explain how I know, I just know. Nothing else needs to be thought or worried about."

Jason snorted with worry anyway. "So _you_ say. Daniel and Jack will not be so nice about it if I tell them what Asatay wants."

"They already know, Kit. Go...discuss it with them."

"I...can't. They'll get jealous, I'll feel guilty. How can I go through a ritual with Asatay without feeling like I've cheated on my...well..."

"Husbands?"

Jason shrugged. "Lovers is more accurate, but spiritually, they're my husbands, yes."

"Then if they truly love you, and are made to understand how important this bonding is, then they will not be jealous, and they will not give you a reason to feel guilty."

Jason sighed, not wanting to talk about it anymore. He didn't think he could bring it up with Daniel and Jack. Not after what had happened before - the look in their eyes when he'd told them about a simple kiss. And a kiss was a far sight less...intimate...than a bonding ritual...if he understood the implication of the word 'bonding', that was.

"Are you still remaining overnight or will you be heading home?" Lin asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Jason frowned. "Well, it'll be up to Jack as he's mission leader. We don't really have a reason to stay right now, unless you make a special request for something. You already said that it would be up to the Diné to find a suitable spot for the bio-farms, so there's nothing for Sam or Connor to scan and report findings for...other than the preliminary stuff the MALP had already picked up. They'll want to get soil readings and samples later, after the site's been chosen. As for now, I can't justify staying and General Hammond will want to send me and my team back out on our usual missions."

Lin nodded. "I can make a request that you stay overnight."

Jason eyed him dubiously. "Grandfather...why do I get this weird feeling that you're meddling."

"I'm not meddling. I'm being a grandfather," he said simply and matter-of-factly, and in a tone that reminded Jason of when he was younger; the tone said "I am the law and I know best".

As if on cue, Jack knocked on the doorway frame. "Jace, we're going to head out soon, unless you have other things to do here."

Jason shot his grandfather a warning look and left his room, bringing Jack - by his arm - with him. He whispered low so only Jack could hear him. Jason also caught Daniel's glance from the end of the wide, cavernous corridor. Sam, Teal'c, and Jason's teammates were also there.

"Look, Jack, Grandfather told me that Asatay apparently wants to do another ritual...and Grandfather will request permission for me to stay if necessary."

Jack eyed him. "What kind of ritual?" he asked. He was, for once, in the dark about what Jason's tone told him.

"I'm not sure what the ritual involves...exactly...but it's a bonding ritual."

"What?" Jack hissed, and he scowled at Jason. "What's that mean... _exactly_?"

"I told you," Jason hissed back, keeping his voice low. "I don't know. It's just that...Jack, I need to explain something...to you and Daniel, and to Sam and Teal'c, too, since they were here. But I can't explain it to my team. Grandfather believes it's a spiritual one, but I wouldn't put it past him to be matchmaking, if you see what I mean," and as Jack started to object, Jason held up his hand. "I know. He knows we're together, Jack. What I mean is something altogether different. I can try to explain it...but only once, with Daniel here. So...we're gonna have to get my team to go home with the report, get General Hammond's permission to stay, and _then_ I'll explain things...to Sam and Teal'c, if they want to know. I can't go into detail...especially as I don't know the details...yet."

Jack didn't like it...but he understood...somewhat. It was a cultural ritual and one he didn't want to interfere with, but he also didn't want Jason taken away from him...and he greatly feared that that would happen. However, respecting Jason's right to choose for himself, he collected everyone together at the long table in the hall so that Jason could talk to them.

"Listen...um, my Grandfather wants me to stay overnight."

"Why?" Alex asked. "I thought we had to wait..." and he trailed off for a moment as he saw the look in Jason's eyes. "Oh. This is personal, huh?"

Jason tilted his head a little. "Yeah, Alex, it is." At the mention of his personal name, Alex knew this was on the QT. Jason fixed his other team members with the same look, then glanced at Sam and Teal'c...then lastly, Daniel. Daniel knew something was up and automatically knew that whatever Jason would say now wouldn't be the whole story. "Listen, my Grandfather wants to do a bonding ritual to cement his place, and my place, here..." and he hesitated, giving his teammates looks that pretty much told them not to question what he was about to say. "What that means is bonding with the spirits of this place."

McCaffrey and Kaufman, both from spiritual families, understood immediately, as their Irish and Jewish families remained deep in spiritual - not just religious - belief. Alex Wagner had a little harder time of it as his family had been only slightly Protestant and not very religious beyond the German customs of their family, but he'd learned through his many missions, not to question the spiritualistic beliefs of someone else, alien or human - that was, Tau'ri human.

"So...now what," Kaufman asked.

"So...you guys go home. For some reason, probably because of my close friendships, he wants Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson to stay here." Though that wasn't the truth, it sounded plausible. Jason wanted - no, _needed_ them with him. Whatever happened, he didn't plan on leaving them out of anything. "However, none of this will mean shit if General Hammond doesn't approve of the request."

"So, it'll only be for overnight?" Alex asked.

Jason nodded, knowing the man was itching to get back to work. Apparently four days off was too much for him. Jason snorted at the thought. "Yes, Captain Wagner," he teased, "you'll get to go back out on missions as soon as." The rest of Jason's team also breathed a sigh of relief, making Jason give them puzzled frowns. "You, too, eh?" They nodded and Jason snorted again.

"Are we to go home, as well?" Sam asked, a little disappointment not quite so hidden.

"You want to stay? What for?" Jack asked.

"I'm...well...um..."

The boys - all but Teal'c - thought she had maybe met someone here when they weren't noticing, but as Daniel thought about it, he suddenly knew better.

"What'd you find?" he asked in a teasingly suffering tone.

Sam softly smacked him in the arm. "Their um...lamp oil. It's not oil...per se...as it has some strange properties. I want to have a chance to study it."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Figures. The one chance you have to--" and he felt Daniel kick him under the table and the rest of what he was going to say was abruptly halted. Fortunately, Jason's teammates only thought he'd edited himself. "Okay, Carter, you can stay and play scientist. But no blowing things up."

Sam grinned widely, and before she could say anything, Teal'c added, "I will assist Major Carter to see that she does no damage to the environment."

"Fine," Jack said with grin, thinking that Teal'c would never stop being protective over anyone, then he turned to Jason's teammates. "Are you sure you haven't thought up any plausible excuse to stay here?"

The three shook their heads. "We're sure, sir," Alex replied. They'd rather hear the end result of what went on...which all three of them would make sure they'd get once Jason came home.

.

It wasn't that long before Hammond had given his reluctant permission...after some very good diplomatic manipulation by Lin. Sam set herself up a little study area in the hogan she _and_ Teal'c were assigned, and the two seemed not to mind at all. Before they separated, and before there was even a formal request from Asatay, Jason sat the four people down in Sam and Teal'c's hogan to explain some things to them.

"I don't know if you guys want to hear this, and I don't want to repeat myself, **and** I don't want to make Jack and Daniel uncomfortable by talking about some of this in front of you, _but_..." and he took a deep breath, making the others smile at his rather long unbroken sentence. "Okay, it's like this. Grandfather was led to believe, and I did NOT even bother asking how, that Asatay wants to perform a bonding ritual - or ceremony, if you prefer - with me. I've no idea what that means, but Asatay knows that I'm with Jack and Daniel so it's not a marriage ceremony..." and at the words, Daniel and Jack bristled. He gave them both an admonishing look of impatience and went on. "It's probably something more to do with completing the spiritual ceremony we had the day before yesterday. You know, the smoke ceremony. Though I really don't see how a _bonding_ ritual is necessary, as I have a home, but Grandfather _and_ Asatay apparently think that it is." He paused a moment and looked at the four confused faces staring at him, then took a deep breath.

"It has to do with the spirits of this place, so what I said to my team wasn't false. It's just that this ceremony is more...intimate. I've no idea if it's sexual..." and he saw Daniel and Jack bristle again, "but I'll find out from Asatay in a little while."

"What is the purpose of this ritual, sexual or otherwise?" Teal'c asked.

"I was getting to that. It's to create a connection with the spirits here, _through_ Asatay. I already started it, inadvertently, in the smoke ceremony. If I want to complete the connection, then I go through this ritual. If you guys don't believe there can be a connection, then I suggest you think about the visions you had."

Jason's explanation was reasonable and believable. However, Daniel and Jack's possessiveness was showing and Sam and Teal'c couldn't help but notice. Sam didn't want them to argue and she feared they would, judging by the look in Jack and Daniel's eyes.

"Are you sure that's all it is, Jason?" she asked.

Jason shook his head slowly. "No. As I said, I haven't even talked with the man for more than five minutes at a time today, so I've no idea what is going on. The talks he's had with my Grandfather might have caused my Grandfather to ask me, but...still, I've no idea what the ritual involves. What it means though is that no matter where I go in my life, I'll have a spiritual connection to this planet and to these people. And...um, to Asatay."

Jack really wanted to understand but he still had that fear that Jason could be taken away. He couldn't stand it anymore. "Sex. That's all it involves." He looked over at Sam, then back to Jason, and he didn't bother to look at Daniel or Teal'c. "Forgive me, Sam, for saying this, but...Jace, he wants to fuck you and that's all this boils down to."

At Jack's abrupt words, Jason's cheeks literally flushed. Not because of Sam and Teal'c's presence, either. He became angry. Very angry. He stood up, glaring at Jack, then looked at Daniel and saw a similar look in his eyes. It was obvious to him that they didn't see the spiritual side and that both saddened and angered him as he expected more from them. But...he didn't want to assume so he had to ask.

"Is that what you think this is? That that's _all_ this is? Just some elaborate means to get me in bed?" he asked, his anger rising with every word.

"Well...um...not completely but..." and Daniel felt like a shit for saying it. He'd also winced at Jack's words but the words sounded right to him, even if they were rather rude.

"Jason--" Jack started but Jason turned around swiftly and pointed his hand, like a knife, startling him.

"No...Fuck off, Jack. You've just insulted me and maybe you didn't _mean_ to, but you did. Yes, the man wants to have sex with me. He let me know that on that first day. I'm **not** a fucking idiot. But this is more than that and I wish you could see it. I haven't even been asked yet, for chrissakes." He paused and covered his eyes with his fingers, sighing, and told himself to get his emotions under control. He wanted to scream at them, accuse them of not respecting him, and that wasn't a good idea. He knew Jack felt threatened and what he'd said was because of that. In order not to say something he'd regret, he'd have to leave. "I'm going for a walk to clear my head, because if I don't...I'll make a decision based on anger and retaliation at you, and not for the better reasons they should be." Jason left the room then and travelled down the corridor toward the main entrance.

"Well, now you've done it, Jack. Thanks a lot," Daniel said quietly as he stood up, scowling at his lover. He then noticed the worry on Sam and Teal'c's faces. "Sam, you and Teal'c may as well be left alone so you can get your observations done. We'll get this straightened out, I promise. Come on, Jack. We're going to pay Lin a visit."

"What good will that do?"

"Just come on."

.

Jason took off his fatigue jacket and walked past the lake and out into the scrub land which was very similar to the land around his grandfather's home in Arizona. A lot of red and beige colored rock, dirt, and clay, mixed with the green shrubbery that dotted the area. Trees grew sparsely, and only a few of them were tall. Most were man-height. The most numerous growths were the red, purple, pink, orange and yellow-flowering green succulent plants. Some of them reminded him of home, but these plants didn't have the self-protective coverings that the cactus had. He looked at the flowers as he passed a rather large rock formation and sat down upon a flattened boulder, obviously one that had been sheared in half by something a long time ago...and the lack of scorch marks told him that it was a natural shearing. He threw his jacket on the boulder, sat down, and stared off into the horizon, trying to get his emotions under control.

He couldn't help feeling anger at Jack and Daniel...and at himself. Yes, he knew it was a ritual that was highly sexual. No, he didn't care. Upon seeing Asatay again, he found himself drawn to the man, almost magnetically pulled. The aching pull didn't come from his groin though, as a sexual attraction would have. The pull came from his solar plexus, or belly, and he had no idea why. He knew the connection with Asatay was physical, but that pull _had_ to be spiritual. However, Asatay hadn't even been in his vision so it didn't make sense to him. Which meant it was the spirits at work, and not his own mind.

One thing Jason did know for sure was that if he didn't mend things with his lovers, things would be difficult with them...and it may even cause a split. The idea literally scared him. Of much lesser importance was the fact that if he didn't mend things, he couldn't say yes to Asatay's request...if he came to ask. In fact, the only reason he even thought about it at all was because his grandfather had told him, and if it hadn't been important, he wouldn't have mentioned it.

Despite his grandfather's wishes for him to be tied to this place forever - Jason wouldn't do it if it meant breaking up his own union with his lovers. That he would not do for anyone. That sobering thought helped him lift away most of the remaining anger but he stayed outside, gazing at the horizon, determined to sit there until he was sure that no anger remained.

.

Daniel knocked on Lin's doorway and when the woven covering was moved aside, he found Asatay standing there, inviting them inside. His first thought was that whatever it was that Jason felt for this man, he felt a bit of it, too. His second thought was of irrational protectiveness for Jason, as if Asatay were some threat, but Daniel knew better. The man was no threat.

"Asatay," he greeted. "Lin?" he called out as he entered.

"Daniel? Jack?" Lin asked, frowning. "What is wrong?"

"Jason's gone for a walk. I'm afraid we pissed him off because we don't understand the reason for the bonding ritual."

Lin shook his head impatiently. "Damn that boy. Not your fault. As it's not your culture, I don't expect you to fully understand. What did he tell you?"

Daniel felt a bit of insult at Lin's words, and an automatic defence of Jason, but there was no venom in Lin's words and the insult, unintentional. He and Jack were motioned to sit down, and Lin then asked Asatay to sit down next to him. He then spoke to him, still working out the changing vowel sounds, and Asatay nodded that he understood. Daniel then told Lin what Jason had explained to them.

Lin sighed. "It's, as you say, sexual, but the ritual is to bind him to us, to this place, so that no matter where he goes, his connection will never be lost, even after he dies. Can you understand that? His spirit will forever have a place to go aside from his birth planet."

Jack and Daniel frowned a bit but they could actually see what he meant. "But couldn't that be attained through some other way?" Daniel asked.

Lin shrugged. "I guess so, but it wouldn't be permanent. For instance, a deep meditation involving touching, like a massage but more a caress. That would work, but it doesn't maintain the same spiritual connection."

Jack grimaced and shook his head. "It still sounds like plain old--"

"Jack," Daniel interrupted impatiently.

Lin stared at them for a few long moments, making them uncomfortable. Finally, he said, "Kit loves you. He hasn't told me, but I can see it. He will not do anything that you disapprove of. Not even something that is very important, like this. I understand that you're feeling possessive and jealous. It's only natural for you to do so, but you have to open your mind for him and allow him to do this."

Daniel looked at Asatay, then back to Lin. "We'll try, Lin. We have other questions, but they're more...personal and I'd rather not ask without Jason."

"I understand completely," Lin said. "Now, think about what I said, then go find him and make peace."

They got up and went for the door, but Lin stopped them. "Hold on. Daniel, I have one other question. Jason told me about Abydos. About your wife. They are very spiritual people aren't they?"

Daniel frowned, nodding.

"And when you were bonded with Shau're, she became your wife not just as some gift, right?"

Daniel nodded.

"You had a bonding ritual, Daniel. Do you still feel a pull to that place, even though she is gone?"

Slowly...beginning to see...Daniel nodded once more.

Lin nodded, then looked at Jack. "Think about it, Jack. Just what I've asked, Daniel. Is there some place you feel a connection to, as if you are drawn, like a magnet, that if it were gone, you'd lose part of yourself?"

Jack shrugged. "Earth."

Lin smiled, then shooed them away with a gesture, dismissing them, and began talking to Asatay again. To Daniel, it sounded as if he were being taught the shift in the language, and from what Daniel could tell, he now realized that Jason didn't just inherit his language ability from his father.

.

On their way outside to find him, Daniel looked at Jack. "Do you understand what this means?"

"I'm really trying, Daniel. After all we've gone through, I can understand how important such a thing is. I just wish that..."

"I know. But would you do it if it were really important to you?"

Jack thought about it and tried to put himself in Jason's shoes. He winced. "Daniel, you know I'm not a very spiritual person. I'm more the hands-on, 'see with my own eyes' type...well, you know what I mean. If you hadn't told Nick all that personal stuff, I'd never have believed you were there in the room, out of phase with the rest of us. I thought he was crazy old man."

Daniel snorted. "He is. But no more than I'll be when I'm his age."

Jack smiled. "What'll that make me?"

"A really _old_ pain in the mik'ta."

Jack's smile widened. Thinking of Jason, with them, in their old age, perhaps with long hair, like his grandfather, he suddenly saw a spark of what Jason meant. He stopped and put his hand on Daniel's arm. "Maybe I _can_ see what it means...a little," he said suddenly. "I'm not so blind to know that it does mean a great deal to him, whether he's said so or not. It's upset him and if it didn't mean anything, it wouldn't be so upsetting."

Daniel smiled gently at him. "I know."

.

Jason breathed out a huge sigh of disappointment and started to get up when he saw Daniel and Jack approaching. He remained where he sat, staying silent as his lovers sat on either side of him. When they'd settled, he spoke.

"I'm not going to go through with it, guys."

Jack and Daniel exchanged glances, then both shifted to face Jason. Daniel spoke first.

"We went to speak with Lin, Jace. Asatay was with him, teaching him their evolved language. Anyway, he explained the reason for the ritual..." then he paused and took a deep breath, but Jack finished for him.

"We understand a little better. He explained it better than you did," Jack told him with a little impatience in his tone. "You could have said what it meant, Jace. We would have understood."

Jason shook his head. "You're protective of our relationship, Jack. As are you, Daniel. I'm not destroying it for a cultural ritual, no matter how important that ritual is."

His lovers put their hands on him then, caressing his face, massaging his shoulders. Jack then tilted his chin toward him and kissed him. "I'm sorry."

Jason smiled with relief, because those two words weren't meant off-handedly. Jack never apologized unless he meant it. "Thanks," he replied, and then kissed Jack back, only a bit more firmly. When he broke away, Jack brushed his nose with his, making him smile again.

"We don't know everything and we're not going to pretend to understand it all," Daniel told him, "but...I'm hoping that Asatay will help us understand. We're both..." and he looked at Jack, who nodded with confirmation, "in agreement. We want you to do this, for yourself. Not for us."

Jason couldn't believe what he heard...and yet, he could. He held their hands in his and they watched the sun begin to disappear over the distant mountain range before they got up and silently went back to the main hall.

.

When they entered, Asatay saw them and approached. Others stood behind him, but at a discreet distance. From across the large room, Jason saw his grandfather talking with the Elders and he smiled. He looked and acted as if he'd been there all his life. He then noticed that his grandfather no longer wore his Earth clothing, but the cloth woven by the Diné. He knew then that his grandfather would be just fine.

Asatay gently took his attention from his grandfather and asked him a question, gesturing at Jack and Daniel. Jason's eyes widened and his left brow went up. He nodded and watched the look on Daniel's and Jack's faces as Asatay stood before them, bowed, spoke, then looked to Jason to translate.

Jack and Daniel were taken aback by the sudden ceremony. Daniel took it as a formal request and his brows went up as he looked at Jason.

"Is he asking us permission, Jace?"

Jason smiled hugely, reminded yet again why he loved Daniel's mind as well as the rest of him. "Yes, Daniel. That's exactly what he's asking. In his words, Jack...Daniel...Asatay asks, _Will you permit me to perform the bonding ritual with your mate?_

Jack coughed suddenly, as he never, even privately, referred to Jason, or Daniel, as his mate. But it was as apt as partner or husband, now wasn't it? Reluctantly, he nodded, giving Asatay a look that very specifically told him what kind of hell he'd have to pay if any harm came to Jason...his mate.

Daniel gave Asatay the same look as he nodded. "I'd like to know what this ritual entails, though, Jace. Please ask him."

Jason translated. Asatay smiled then spoke back to Jason, then nodded, said something else, then bowed to Jack and Daniel, and seemingly asked them another question.

"Um..." and Jason cleared his throat, further surprise written on his face. "He asks that you join us. I've no idea what that means, either so don't ask."

"I'm asking, Jace. Ask him what that means," Jack replied softly, though no less commandingly. He didn't exactly want to make this a foursome, if he had anything to say about it. Three was enough for him, thank you very much.

Jason sighed and attempted to ask. Some of the language was still a little new to him so he had to be careful how he spoke. Asatay smiled, shook his head, eyed Jack carefully, then added something else which made Jason choke down a cough.

"He said he wouldn't mind...um... _coupling_ with either of you, but the ritual is to be between the two of us. You are asked to join, to keep watch as it were, from the adjoining room where the ritual will be, and to participate in your own version of the ritual if you so wish."

Jack and Daniel both cleared their throats at the word _coupling_ and gave Asatay short, embarrassed smiles. Then without needing to discuss it, they both nodded to Asatay.

Asatay smiled and asked Jason and his lovers to follow him. Three women, carrying some bowls and other items, followed. The men found themselves in a large room several corridors away from the main hall and were motioned to sit on plump, soft cushions on the floor. The women set the items they'd brought onto a table, smiled at the men, then left, a few of them laughing softly. The laughter was by no means ridiculing but instead sounded rather flirtatious. It echoed with them down the corridor as they left.

Daniel heard drumming music coming from somewhere and it seemed to be just beyond the walls. It sounded as if others were celebrating something.

"Are there other celebrations going on, Jace, or is this...you know...dinner music?"

Jason smiled and shook his head. "I've no idea, but I'm guessing that others are taking advantage of the ritual atmosphere."

Jack snorted. "Great. A love-in."

Daniel started to laugh and caught Asatay's bemused grin and tried to stifle himself.

Asatay moved across the room and held back a large tapestry-like hanging. It revealed another room. He motioned at it to Jack and Daniel, then came back toward them, stopping off at the table to pick up a tray. He walked over and handed the round tray to Daniel. On it were three bowls. One was obviously an incense bowl, already smoking lightly. The scent was mild and somewhat sweet, like the copal incense from the Middle East and Asia. In another bowl was a honey-colored substance that looked like oil, and in the third bowl, was a brilliant emerald green fruit paste that reminded Daniel of kiwi pulp. Asatay then handed Jack a gourd with a long neck, reminding him of the water pitcher they'd used during the smoke ceremony and what was kept out on the tables in the Great Hall. The gourd was filled with water.

Asatay then spoke to them, pausing for Jason to translate.

"He says that the incense bowl is for mood, the oil is for massage and...um..sex, and the green stuff...called... _Peda_. It's for relaxing and..." Jason paused, smiled, then continued. "It's to feed to each other, with your fingers."

Jack leaned over and looked at the stuff, then dipped his pinky tip in it and tasted it. Jason and Daniel eyed him as if he were blaspheming or something, but Asatay did not mind. In fact, he smiled warmly, seemingly at Jack's curiosity.

The green paste, peda, tasted sweet, like a peach, but none of the dry aftertaste of fruit pulp. "This is nice. I'll take some home."

Daniel and Jason snorted, and Jason translated what Jack said. Asatay laughed and nodded as he set the other tray down on a bare spot on the flooring next to Jason, then said something as he sat down in front of the tray. He then pointed at the oil and peda paste, talking slowly and pausing as he did, more for Jason to absorb the information than to pass it on.

"He says that the oil is for the body. You completely cover your partner with it, including on the um...inside...and it's also ingestible so you don't need to worry getting any of it in your mouth." Jason cleared his throat then, suddenly feeling very warm. "After covering your partner in oil, you kneel in front of each other and begin to feed each other the paste in small quantities, using two fingers..." and watched as Asatay took a little bit on his first and middle fingers of his right hand and placed them to his own mouth. Jason cleared his throat. "Um...like that."

Asatay then asked if there was anything else they'd like to know and smiled softly as Jason looked over at his lovers, and they at him.

Jack and Daniel suddenly cleared their throats. "This is a very erotic ceremony," Daniel whispered, getting a single nod from Jack as he stared at Jason.

"So, no questions then?" Jason repeated as Asatay spoke. Jack and Daniel shook their heads and Asatay motioned them to stand. They did and he started to lead them toward the separate room but Jason's lovers remained still, keeping their gaze locked on Jason. Jack then held his hand out to Jason, asking silently for him to stand.

"Tell Asatay that we have to perform a little ritual of our own first."

Jason frowned, bewildered, but relayed the information as he took Jack's hand and rose. Asatay nodded with a curious expression and watched the three.

Jack pulled Jason into his arms, kissed him slowly, passionately. When he broke away, he whispered, "I love you, Jace. Ay-or anosh-ni. No matter what happens between you, know that I will never stop. Don't you feel any guilt whatsoever, you hear?"

"Yes, Jack," Jason whispered, then kissed him back just as passionately. He couldn't help but get hard and he broke away slowly, breathing out. "Damn you, Jack O'Neill."

Daniel broke the moment by clearing his throat and casting a small smile at Asatay. His attention was then on Jason, whom he pulled into his arms. "Ay-or anosh-ni," he said quietly, then gave Jason the slowest, deepest kiss he'd ever had from him. That toe-curling kind. When he pulled away, Daniel cradled Jason's flushed face in his palm. "No guilt, Jace. We're completely fine about it. Okay?"

Jason knew his lovers well enough to know that they probably weren't completely fine about it - but they loved and respected him, and as such, would never in a million years tell him they _weren't_ okay with him making love to another man. At the thought, Jason suddenly felt like backing out and Daniel saw the shadow pass his eyes.

"Huh uh. Don't back off on this one because you 'think' we don't really want you to go through with it. It's a) not our decision to make, and b) it's our respect for you that allows us to be fine with it. Don't deny yourself this, Jason. You'll regret it more than the idea of 'cheating' on us. I can't allow that and neither can Jack."

Jason stared at the two of them, then reluctantly nodded as he swallowed hard. His libido was kicking in already and he had no idea if it was the incense, his lovers, or Asatay's magnetism. Whatever it was, he was succumbing to it faster after Daniel's words. He looked over at Asatay who seemed to understand what was going on. He stepped aside the doorway and held the curtain open, then pointed to the tray for Daniel to pick up. The two gave Jason another look before taking the tray and the gourd of water into their assigned room.

.

Once inside their small room, Jack and Daniel looked around, then Jack took a long drink from the gourd, his hearing now concentrating on the sound outside the walls.

"That drumming is becoming provocative," Jack commented. "So now what?" he asked as he turned to Daniel and set the gourd down, out of the way.

Daniel set the tray down on a small, short table, then removed his glasses and set them down next to bowls. He looked at Jack, shrugged, then sat down on the heavily blankets floor and began to remove his boots.

"Daniel?"

"Now we perform the ceremony, Jack. _With_ Jason. We're not just going to sit here...are we?"

Jack shook his head...then looked at the door. He couldn't restrain his curiosity, turned and peeked out through the door covering to watch Jason and Asatay. Daniel sighed as he removed the last boot and sock, then stood up and walked over to Jack and he removed his t-shirt and tossed it to the floor.

"Jack," he said with that authoritarian voice he used on errant assistants. "Stop being protective and move your ass over here and get undressed."

Jack grinned, then raised his brow as he felt a hand inside his belt as he was dragged backward away from the door.

.

Jason watched Asatay get undressed as he sat down and removed his boots. Though the room that Daniel and Jack were in was probably twenty feet away, he could still hear their soft voices. As he heard Daniel order Jack away from the door, he smiled to himself. Asatay noticed.

//"What?"// Asatay asked as he unlaced his jerkin and slipped off his sandals.

Jason paused, watching the man reveal his well-muscled chest. He swallowed, then nodded in the direction of the other room. //"Jack was watching us and Daniel told him to stop being protective."//

Asatay smiled with understanding as he unlaced his pants and walked the few steps to stand directly before Jason. His eyes never left Jason's as he answered. //"I understand his feelings very well."// He paused and changed the subject as he sensed that such compliments might make Jason uncomfortable. //"Your grandfather said he calls you Kit. May I call you that?"//

Jason removed the last sock, then stood up and removed his t-shirt. He looked at Asatay, and then shrugged. "Okay," he said in English. Asatay looked at him and frowned a little.

"Oh-kay?" Asatay asked, sounding it out.

//"It means 'agree' or 'yes', Asatay."//

"Ah...Oh-kay, Kit," he replied, making Jason smile.

When they at last stood nude before each other, Asatay took Jason by the hand and led him to a kneeling position on the covered floor. He placed the bowl of oil next to them then reached in, coated three fingers as he dipped into the bowl, and catching any run-off with his other hand, touched Jason's shoulder and spread the oil evenly down his arm in long, sensuous strokes, covering Jason's fingers with it as well. He moved to the other arm, then to Jason's shoulders. Jason felt a warm tingling from the oil and mixed with the slow preparation from Asatay's hands, the erection that had softened began see life again as the oil was spread over his neck and down his back. By the time Asatay covered his throat and worked down his chest and over his nipples, he was fully erect. Asatay motioned him to stand while he remained kneeling, and as Jason felt the man's hands moving down his legs and lovingly covering even his toes, he had to hold onto Asatay's shoulders. He wished his dick weren't so hard now, as it kept bobbing in front of Asatay's face. It was a constant distraction as Asatay ran his oiled hands up his thighs and around to his buttocks, smoothly covering each cheek.

The excruciating care and gentleness was driving Jason nuts. He wasn't used to it. He was used to rubbing against his lover, of giving back the touches he received. By the time Asatay touched his balls and dick, he gasped as his body shook. Taking it as a sign, Asatay pulled Jason back down to his knees, then held the bowl in front of Jason. Jason took the oil and prepared Asatay in the same way; first down the arms, then his neck and back, then down the chest. Asatay stood up slowly and Jason saw that the man controlled himself well, for he was only half-erect. When Jason's hands moved to coat the man's testes and cock, it was then that Asatay grew hard, and as he grew hard, Jason found out just how well hung the man really was. Not too wide, but the man was long. He choked back a gasp as his hands completed the oiling his cock and all Jason could think about was how on Earth anyone ever gave this man a proper blow job. They couldn't possibly take all of it, not if they didn't deep throat him. Unable to resist, he leaned in to taste him, but Asatay pulled back and knelt.

He smiled at Jason, then whispered, //"Not yet."//

Jason made him smile again as he growled at Asatay's refusal. He really wanted to taste him, to hold him, but he complied, knowing that the eroticism of the ritual needed to be completed. He watched Asatay put the oil down and then pick up the bowl of peda paste. Taking the green fruit pulp onto two fingers, Asatay raised his fingers to Jason's mouth. Jason opened and tasted, smiled at its sweetness, then slowly sucked the pulp from his fingers.

.

Daniel had one hell of time containing himself - and Jack - as they coated each other with the oil. Daniel had a pretty good idea how this ritual was to be played out and only after the eating of the paste, could they then touch each other, kiss each other, devour each other. Jack was almost constantly growling now, until the time that Daniel inserted to fingers into his mouth, watching as Jack moaned, making delicious noises as he sucked the paste from his fingers. Jack then gave Daniel an absolutely filthy smile as he dipped his fingers into the paste and brought the fruit to Daniel's lips. Daniel heard himself growl this time as he practically went down on Jack's fingers and Jack growled one more time. A deep, gravelly sound.

"That does it," he said and grabbed Daniel around the waist and pulled their bodies together as they knelt.

Daniel released his fingers, almost laughing. "Jack, we have more fruit to eat."

Jack raised the bowl to his lips. "Yes, we do." He took a small mouthful, then set the bowl down and kissed Daniel, pushing the paste into his mouth. Daniel coiled his tongue around Jack's, sucking and swallowing at the same time. He groaned, loudly, when he felt Jack inserting a surprisingly oily finger into his ass and pulled his head back.

"You're cheating," he said with a dirty smile.

"Oh you betcha," Jack said, then kissed Daniel deeply as he pushed another finger inside, fucking his ass slowly. Daniel widened his knees, loving the feel of Jack's fingers and he slid his oiled hand around and inserted his fingers into Jack. Jack groaned in response and his fingers moved faster.

Daniel broke off the kiss, growling and gasping and pushed Jack onto his back, sliding his body over Jack's, rubbing his cock against him. Jack laughed softly and turned them over so that he could rub back. Slick and sensuous, they coiled around each other, trying to find that perfect friction, that perfect rhythm. It was inevitably left to their hands as one stroked and the other fucked.

"Who gets to be the one?" Daniel teased, then gasped as Jack bit against his throat.

"You," Jack whispered. "Let me."

Daniel smiled wickedly and turned them over so that he lay underneath, then spread his legs, wrapping them around Jack's waist and digging his heels into his buttocks. Jack rubbed his cock teasingly against Daniel's ass and when he received that deep-throated growl he loved, he pushed smoothly inside. Daniel thrust up with his hips as he pressed in with the balls of his feet, making Jack gasp as he was abruptly buried balls-deep. Leaning over to kiss him, Jack began to thrust.

.

After they sucked the fruit from each other's fingers for the third time, Jason's body was shaking with tension. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against his partner's, whispering Asatay's name, then began a thorough exploration of the man's mouth, twining his tongue around him, kissing him slowly. Asatay enveloped Jason in his arms and deepened their kiss as he rubbed against him.

Jason couldn't keep his words from escaping, no longer able to think in the appropriate language. "I want you," he whispered harshly as he broke their kiss. One hand clamped down on Asatay's ass, and the other grabbed the man's dick, giving his lover a clear picture of what he wanted. Asatay's throat rumbled as he pushed Jason gently to the floor, then reached behind him and unwound the braid of his hair. The long black stuff fell around his shoulders, reminding Jason just how long it had been since he'd been with a man with long hair. The fact that this man was a Native, and a distant relative, brought out something primal in him. As Asatay hovered over him, tickling his skin, his face, his mouth, with strands of hair, Jason pulled Asatay into a furiously wanton kiss.

.

Daniel and Jack were on cloud nine as their bodies rocked together. Jack was also driving them both insane with his alternating thrusts. A few long, leisurely strokes were then followed by rapid pounding ones, then followed again by the leisurely thrusts. Daniel loved what Jack was doing and wanted more. He pushed Jack away, then turned over offering his ass, and without hesitation, Jack entered deeply again and began the combination once again. Slow...then hard and fast...slow...then hard and fast.

Urged on by Daniel's soft growls of "More, Jack, more," his leisurely strokes eventually became shorter and harder until that's all they were. White knuckling the rug underneath him, Daniel dropped his head and thrust back, panting with smiles of pleasure. Jack tilted his own head back, gasping with ecstatic smiles as Daniel met his thrusts with rough enthusiasm.

.

Asatay's lovemaking was different, and yet, not so different. He didn't seem to want Jason to pleasure him and Jason wasn't used to that. Asatay seemed to get off by pleasuring his partner. He was untiring and his mouth certainly loved Jason's cock. His lips ran over him time and again, sucking, swallowing, bringing him to the edge and then backing off.

This wasn't different to Jason, but Asatay's methods were. He held Jason's hips and ass in his hands while Jason lay on his back, then lifted him up, making Jason arch. As Jason tensed, Asatay told him to relax into his hands and so he did. Asatay brought him to his mouth, tasting and devouring him as if he were food. He brought Jason to the brink of orgasm and then delayed it by sucking too hard on his balls, making his climax withdraw.

"Damn it," Jason gasped. Asatay started to build him up again, only this time, using his long fingers, curling around his dick. He masturbated Jason, watching his reaction as he smoothly stroked him. Jason tried to give the pleasure back, but Asatay kept putting his hands to his side, shaking his head. Jason was not used to just lying there and taking it. He was never one to be that passive.

He growled at Asatay as the man stroked him. //"I am not used to this."// he said, his breath hitching as a thumb ran over his glans. Asatay looked at him as he dipped his fingers in oil, them slid his hand across his ass, rubbing his anus, then pushed two fingers inside, making Jason's panting increase.

//"I know. Please, do this for me,"// he asked, as he fucked Jason slowly with his fingers. Jason reluctantly agreed and closed his eyes, trying to will himself to relax. Asatay's hand on his shaft never sped up and pumped him in long even strokes; up and over the head, adding a short squeeze before going back down the shaft in a firm, tight stroke. It was driving him nuts that the man wouldn't speed up his strokes; on his dick or in his ass.

Maddeningly he continued and Jason's breathing shortened. When he felt himself near orgasm again, Asatay stopped. Jason gasped with frustration and started to sit up, but Asatay turned him over and thrust his tongue into his ass. Jason gasped and held still, loving the feel, knowing he could come this way. But Asatay took his balls in his hand and squeezed them just a little too sharply.

"Oh God, stop doing that," Jason complained, but he didn't stop him. He didn't know why, but he found he liked the combination, and when Asatay's tongue moved swiftly in and out as he applied pressure to his testes, the mixture of pain and pleasure drove Jason insane. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and pulled away, ceasing the onslaught Asatay gave him. He pushed the man onto his back and kissed down his body, nipping and biting, causing Asatay to moan loudly, grabbing at his short hair. Jason took his balls into his mouth, laving and suckling, and doing it just a bit too roughly. He also found that despite what Asatay had been doing to him, what Jason was returning was new...or rather, the way that he did it. The sounds Asatay made pretty much told him that. Jason liked that...and the sounds. Finally engulfing his cock, Asatay let out a roar as Jason sucked him past the point of madness by not allowing the man to come.

.

It was almost time and Jack knew it. Daniel was tightening around him and he couldn't hold on too much longer. He reached underneath and took hold of Daniel's cock, making him cry out in satisfaction. He jerked him off as he rode him, the pleasure just as before: slow and fast. Daniel was mad with the desperate need to come and he growled at Jack to speed up.

"Fuck me, dammit."

As Jack finally increased his speed, slamming into Daniel with hard incessant thrusts, Daniel howled his approval as his fingers clenched into the material underneath him. Seconds later, a powerful orgasm shot through him and his convulsing body tightened his sphincter around Jack. Jack gasped at the pleasure and fucked him harder, faster, then froze and bit down on a scream as he came inside him.

It seemed to take forever for their bodies to calm, and Jack held Daniel closely against him - for ages afterward it seemed - murmuring words of love behind his ear. Daniel echoed his words and when the two of them heard Jason's lustful cries, they murmured the words for him as well.

.

Lying on his side, when Asatay finally slid his long cock into him, Jason wasn't sure he would be able to take all of him, but he did. Slowly. Then Asatay started to move in very long, controlled thrusts, pumping his hips in a lazy, hypnotic rhythm, and Jason couldn't believe how excruciatingly slow Asatay kept at it. Combined with the noises he heard from Daniel and Jack's lovemaking, and the fact that Asatay's dick had hit his prostate as soon as he'd sheathed himself completely, Jason didn't think he could speak for a while. As Asatay moved, he rolled Jason onto his stomach, then brought his thighs and ass over his lap as he knelt over him. Languidly, he fucked Jason, continuing the long, sensual strokes, pulling almost all the way out before pushing all the way back inside. Oil was reapplied to accommodate his strokes and each thrust met Jason's gland with deliberate intent. Asatay plunged deep, ground and rotated his hips, then withdrew...again and again and again.

Jason gripped the rug under him, finding uneasy purchase as he tried to hold on as he thrust backward, wanting Asatay to fuck him harder and faster, just as he was used to getting, and demanding, from his lovers. But Asatay drew out their intercourse and not once did he increase his speed, until the end...and then not by much.

Asatay suddenly pulled out and guided Jason onto his back, then held his legs by his ankles, high and widely separated, staring down at him, his eyes wild and lust-filled. He then pushed inside Jason again and returned to the same long, slow strokes. Jason closed his eyes to the shudders as Asatay threw his head back as he moved in and out with almost dreamy purpose.

In contrast, Jason heard the energetic actions of his lovers in the connected room. Though their words and rapid breathing were low and soft, the sound of their fucking was not. Loud, slick slapping of skin on skin filled Jason's ears and the sound of it was bringing him toward his orgasm. The beaded sweat over his lip matched his brow and Jason's panting increased as Asatay let his legs down and began the final assault. His hand moved to Jason's cock, making Jason gasp through his harsh breathing as Asatay began to masturbate him with equally long, firm strokes.

"Yes, yes," Jason whispered, his body rocking in rhythmic motion as his lover's hips increased in speed and strength. Without warning, Asatay lengthened his strokes even more and thrust hard each time he entered. Through the blood roaring in his ears and the continuous drumming beyond the walls, Jason heard Jack and Daniel's vocal shouts as their release came. The sounds sent hot erotic shivers through his body and Jason couldn't hold back much longer. He bit his lip, stared into Asatay's eyes with desperation and said, "Faster, Asatay. Faster." In English. Asatay didn't need a translation as he sensed what Jason wanted. When he sped up, fucking him equally hard, Jason smiled with exhausted pleasure.

"Yes, yes," and Jason let out a howl, thrashing his head back and forth as he came in hard, thick pulses over his stomach and Asatay's hand. He couldn't focus from the blinding light that flashed behind his eyes, but he heard Asatay moan deeply as his semen shot deeply inside him, assaulting his gland. The hot fluid sent waves of keen pleasure through Jason and a second orgasm surprised him, making him drop his mouth open in a silent scream as his body shook with the violence of it, the spasms rocking him back against Asatay's cock. As he willed the seemingly ceaseless pleasure to stop, Jason felt his temporary lover slow, then finally stop.

Minutes or hours afterward, Jason wasn't sure, he felt Asatay holding him in his arms, the sweat drying against his skin as he found himself underneath a warm heavy blanket. Jason heard the soft whispers from his lovers across the room, as if they were talking to him, and though he knew it was Asatay who spooned behind him, he felt his lovers with him anyway.

. .

As Jason, Daniel, and Jack had their explosive fun, Sam was undergoing a surprise pleasure of her own. Teal'c had taken her away from her studying and was soon giving her multiple orgasms as his lips and tongue sought out a perfect rhythm between her legs. The drumming in her ears drowned out a lot of things, but she could have sworn she heard her friends' voices, climaxing just as Teal'c reached his own as he thrust into her. As the two of them went off to sleep, all that went through her mind was that life was never boring with her boys around.

~

Regardless of what Daniel and Jack had told him, and despite Asatay's assurances that they were just fine in remaining friends, Jason couldn't help feeling an extreme sense of guilt. He had, after all, cheated on his lovers. He sat at the long table in the Great Hall, picking at his food, not really tasting it, and not really hungry. SG-1 was listening to Sam's explanations of the special oil that the Diné used for their light sources and cooking, but Jason wasn't paying much attention. To others, Jason appeared in a good mood; he appeared attentive. To everyone except his grandfather, however. He sat next to him, watching his movements as he spoke with the Elders.

Lin caught Daniel's attention with a look, then with a flicker of his eyes at Jason, told Daniel something was wrong. Daniel gave him a brief nod of understanding but the bewilderment showed in his eyes. Lin knew then that the matter would get fixed, just not now. Reluctantly, Lin nodded back to Daniel, then decided that maybe he could help things along a little.

"Kit, come with me," he order as he stood up.

Jason looked up in confusion, frowning, then for the first time since he was 17, he did what his grandfather told him. He got up from the table and followed him toward Lin's new home.

Jack turned to Daniel with a raised brow as he watched Jason smile back at them before disappearing through the main entrance. "What's goin' on?"

"Guilt," Daniel replied, his face full of concern.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oy. I thought that was settled."

Daniel shook his head gravely. "I thought so, too. But not according to the look Lin just gave me."

Jack put his head in his hands. "Oh for cryin' out loud," he said quietly, shaking his head. He started to get up but Daniel put out his hand and made him sit back down.

"Lin's talking to him. Maybe he can smack him in the head or something, so we won't have to when we get home."

"What is it?" Sam asked, not needing to overhear as she was sitting right there with them but she couldn't tell what exactly was wrong as they hadn't said. Teal'c turned his gaze upon Jack and Daniel, then looked across the table at her.

"It appears that Jason Coburn is feeling guilt about the ritual performed last night," Teal'c told her softly.

Sam looked at Teal'c and saw the warmth in his eyes as he smiled at her. "Oh. Well, then he's the only one," she told him quietly. Teal'c smiled with appreciation, thankful that Sam didn't have any changes of heart. She turned to Daniel and Jack, both of whom had astonished expressions as they heard what she said.

Sam gave a half-smile, but deflected the obvious question for the moment. "So...why's he feeling guilty? Didn't you clear things up and tell him it was okay? That's the feeling I got from you guys when Jason got mad." Jack and Daniel didn't look at her, but looked at each other instead, then sighed. She didn't need an answer...and she got mad at them. "Then you guys are going to fix it, right? You're not going to let him feel like this, right?"

They shook their heads. "There's nothing we can do until after we get home from the mountain," Jack told her.

"Well, that's bullshit," and when Jack raised his brow at her for not saying 'sir' she raised hers right back. "Considering the subject matter, all ranks are dropped, wouldn't you agree?" Jack finally nodded after a moment. "Fine. As I was saying, there's something you can do now, isn't there?"

"Lin's talking to Jason right now," Daniel told her and she gave him a challenging look. "Sam, he's stubborn. He gets this insecure idea in his head--"

"Oh, and you never have? And would you have wanted him or Jack to just ignore you until it was convenient to talk to him?" They both sighed again, and she sighed back in exasperation. "So, is it up to his grandfather to fix it, or you?"

"It's a spiritual issue, too, Sam. He needs to convince Jason of that part before we can convince him that we're really okay with what happened."

"Well, fine, but don't wait until we get home. When he's done, go talk to him," Sam told them in her most commanding tone, surprising the two of them. Teal'c seemed to look a little smug.

Sam couldn't believe how they were just sitting there so calmly. She'd never seen her male friends so damn happy in all the time she'd known them and now Jason's guilt over last night could possibly fuck things up. All because they couldn't get past a bonding ritual even if they said they had. She put the mental shoe on the other foot and imagined herself in the same position. She may have felt a bit of guilt if she'd done the ritual...but she would have believed her lover if he'd told her it was okay. She glared at them.

"Why didn't you make him believe you?"

"We thought we did, Sam--" Daniel started.

"Well, it obviously didn't--"

"Sam!" Daniel said, finally raising his voice and getting more than irritated at her for defending Jason. He loved her for it but she wasn't listening to him. Sam crossed her arms and waited expectantly, causing Daniel to become almost indignant. "We told Jason last night...specifically...that we loved him and not to feel any guilt. I thought he believed us." As he spoke, he suddenly felt the irritation growing into anger...and not at Sam, not at himself. At Jason. "You're right, though. We need to have a damn chat before we leave here," and he got up and with purposeful strides walked toward the entrance. Caught by surprise, Jack looked at Teal'c and Sam, then followed Daniel.

As Daniel closed in on Lin's new home, the anger within grew. He'd hoped to have a calm discussion about this, to reassure Jason gently. But Sam's confrontational remarks sparked what was a small anger into a large one. Maybe what Jason needed wasn't a soft reassurance, but forceful one. Jack grabbed Daniel by the arm and slowed him down.

"Daniel, I know what you're doing and I agree with you, but right here is not the place."

Daniel spun on him. "When will it be, Jack? After we've been home a few hours? After we've let Jason stew in his guilt, giving him irrational ideas that he's right to feel this way? For God's sake, Jack! We can't let him feel this way. And if we have to have it out here, and let these people see an argument by the people from Earth, well...so be it. Jason needs to know that we love him no matter what and that this insecurity has to stop. On both sides."

Jack agreed. Before they went home, they needed to get things straight.

.

Jason followed Lin to his room and when he did, his grandfather forced him to sit down, then he handed him a cup of the fruit juice they served.

"Why are you feeling bad? Surely, your mates have no problem with what happened?"

"No, Grandfather. They said last night that they didn't. It's just...I know them. They get irrationally jealous over the stupidest things. This is way past irrational. It's...well, technically, it's justifiable. I guess it's me who's feeling guilty. I know I have no real reason to but..."

Jason couldn't finish his words because he didn't know what else to say.

"Didn't the ritual work, Kit?" Lin asked quietly.

Jason thought about it and finally, he nodded. There had been a special bonding...somehow. He didn't understand how, but he'd felt it when he'd awoken that morning. Asatay had been lying next to him, his long dark hair covering Jason's shoulder. Jason had looked at him, then at the room, and he'd felt a warmth, if that was the word. A connection. Lin had been right. Jason was now bonded to this place, through one of its people. It didn't matter really who it had been, for if Jason had been straight, and he'd been with a woman last night, he felt sure he would have felt the same thing. Only the problem was, he still felt that he'd cheated on his lovers.

Lin watched his grandson, then shook his head. "I think we need Asatay here, too. It's time you got a few things settled in your head before you leave here today."

"But Grandfather--"

"No buts, Kit."

When Lin moved to the door, he heard a loud knocking and pulled away the covering to find Daniel there, with Jack standing behind him. He grunted. "I expected you'd be here. Talk some sense into him, but I'm going to go get Asatay and bring him here. He is part of this, whether you two agree or not."

Daniel inclined his head. "We agree, Lin."

Lin grunted again and left as Daniel stood aside. Daniel and Jack entered and Jason stood up slowly, giving them a small smile. When Daniel laid his eyes on him, all the anger drained from him. He went to Jason and took him in his arms, holding him tightly. Jack walked in behind him, rubbing his back.

"Don't feel guilty, Jason," Jack told him. "Not because of us. We don't mean to make you feel that way. Please don't feel guilty. We don't feel jealous or angry about what happened between you and Asatay last night. What we want to know, though, is if the bonding worked and if there is, now, a special connection between you and these people? Are you feeling guilty maybe because it didn't work?"

Jason pulled away from Daniel and his eyes were moist. He wiped at them roughly, irritably, ashamed at himself for losing such emotional control. "It worked. I'm sorry about the guilt but it's just that..."

As he paused, Daniel let him go and pushed him into Jack's arms. "I love you, you know," Jack told him. Jason nodded wordlessly. Suddenly a noise from the entrance moved them and Lin and Asatay stood there inside the doorway, waiting.

Jason looked at Asatay, feeling more guilt for partially ignoring the man that morning. He wanted to move toward him but he didn't want to leave the comforting touch of Daniel's and Jack's arms about him. He then felt very childish and silly for the feelings he had. And very embarrassed. Asatay suddenly walked toward him, then held his hand out and cradled Jason's cheek.

//"They are your beloved, yes?"//

"Yes," Jason replied.

//"They understand, yes?"//

"Yes," Jason replied, feeling calmer, the knots loosening in his neck.

//"Do you feel the bonding?"// Asatay asked him then.

Jason relaxed his shoulders further. "Yes."

//"Then there is no guilt."//

Jason slowly smiled, understanding more than he had, looked at Daniel and Jack and repeated Asatay's questions to him.

Jack smirked. "I hate to say it, Jason, but..."

Jason winced. "I told you so?"

Jack smiled. Things would be fine.

~

A few hours later, SG-1 and Jason stood at the steps of the stargate, the open wormhole waiting. He said his tearful goodbyes to his grandfather and asked, to Lin's annoyance, Asatay to look after him as if he were his own father. Asatay assured him he would. With another hug, SG-1 and Jason Coburn mounted the steps and walked to the wormhole.

Sam looked at the boys, all of whom seemed a bit subdued and she took a quicker step than they did, essentially putting herself in front. "I don't know why you all have such long faces. I, for one, feel pretty good about this whole thing. You guys need to lighten up."

"Major," Jack started to chastise her but Jason stopped him.

"She's right, Jack. Despite my leaving my grandfather here, things are good."

Sam nodded smugly. "Damn right they are. After all, it isn't every team who gets to come home after everyone had gotten laid pretty well the night before." Then she grinned at their surprised faces, as she hadn't fully explained her remark earlier, and stepped through the wormhole. Jack, Daniel, and Jason stared at Teal'c, who grinned back at them, assumed his regal pose, and stepped into the event horizon. The three men cleared their throats at the news.

Then Jack cracked a grin. "Sweet. Gives a whole new meaning to Team Night from now on."

Daniel and Jason snorted and shoved Jack through the gate.

~

After the briefings and medical scans, Jason felt the need to unwind before going home. Joining SG-1, minus Sam (who was currently having dinner with Janet), in the gym, they each worked off their routines while other members of the SGC worked through theirs. Jason laid on the bench press, having Teal'c adjust his weights for him.

"So, Jason..." Daniel started as he used the leg press. "Now we both have relatives living with others offworld."

Jason snorted. "Both of them being our grandfathers. Yours being crazy. Mine being..."

"Bad tempered?" Daniel offered with a smile. Jason snorted.

"You do realize that we may never survive the stories they'll undoubtedly spread about us."

Daniel snorted in return. Just before he could reply, they were all distracted by the sudden raucous teasing of Jason's teammates as they came through the main entrance that led into the locker room next door. Smirking, he set the weight bar down and sat up. He turned to Teal'c, then glanced over at Jack and Daniel.

"Remember those teasing remarks about setting my 2IC on his ass for looking at me the way he did when I was dressed only in leather pants and paint?"

"Indeed we do," Teal'c said, a smile curling the corner of his mouth.

Daniel and Jack smiled hugely and nodded. Other members of the SGC heard them and snickered, having seen Jason get into it with more than just his teammates on the floor mats of the exercise room. They waited, with almost nasty glee, for SG-2 to enter. When the three men did, in t-shirts and gym shorts, Sergeant McCaffrey saw Jason first and paused, hitting Captain Wagner on the arm.

"What?" he asked irritably. When he turned and saw Jason, a slow smile spread across his face. "Major! I thought you went home."

"Apparently, Captain, you have a bad memory. Maybe you need to have another MRI."

The sniggers from around the large room made Alex nervous as he didn't know what Jason was referring to...until a few more seconds passed by when he suddenly remembered what they teased each other about in the infirmary. Jason got to his feet and stalked toward his 2IC.

"Ready to get knocked on your ass, Captain?"

Anyone in the vicinity of the mats quickly left them for safety and the game began the moment that Alex Wagner snorted with _pretended_ disbelief.

"You mean you'll try, Major."

"Prepare to eat the floor, Wagner," Jason replied, and when Alex stepped to his side and made a move, a rather good one in Jason's estimation, to immobilize his Team Leader, Alex suddenly found himself hitting the floor on his back. Alex groaned and looked up into the smug face of his C.O.  "I did warn you, Captain."

Alex sighed with frustration. "I'm not going to enjoy this, am I?"

Jason's smug grin widened.

~

When they got home, to Daniel's, Jack went to pour them some drinks while Daniel looked to see what they could have for dinner. With no guilt to impede his normally teasing nature with his lovers, Jason felt the need to wind his them both up. Actually, that was inaccurate. He was in the mood for what he called their 'forceful' attentions. In other words, he wanted to get rowdy. Removing his shoes and sitting down at the dining table, he watched Daniel as he explored the fridge. Jack handed Jason his glass of liquor and Jason sipped gratefully.

"Thanks. I need a few of these..." and then he added, in that 'accidentally-on-purpose' way, "especially after last night."

Daniel and Jack turned quickly to look at him.

"What? He didn't hurt you..." Daniel asked slowly. "Did he?"

"No, no, no," Jason assured them as they stared. "Nothing like that. Quite the opposite, in fact." He grinned internally as the words began to have to right effect.

Jack took a sip, then asked in a very deep tone, "What's that mean?"

Jason knew it was his cue to get up, to make his lovers come after him to explain.

"Jason?" Daniel asked slowly as he picked up his drink from the counter where Jack had set it, then took a large drink. "What's that mean?"

"Um," Jason hesitated as he got up and walked backwards out of the dining room. "Nothing...really."

"You meant something by it," Jack said walking toward him, drinking about half his liquor down.

"Well, um," Jason started, feeling both the warmth of excitement and the warmth from the liquor as he took another step backward. "It's just that...you guys should've _seen_ him."

Their brows raised. "What?" they asked in unison.

Jason paused a few moments for effect, then downed the contents of his glass in one gulp. "He was...um...hung."

"Hung?" his lovers asked, again in unison.

Jason nodded.

"And you needed a drink for that?" Daniel asked in that way he had when he wanted clarification.

"No...not exactly. It's just that...that was...well..."

Daniel caught on to what Jason was trying to do. He was playing.

 _Well, let's see how much he wants to play?_ Daniel thought. He walked into the living room, skirting past Jason, then opened up a wall cabinet.

"Jason...you know what happens to a bad boy who needs to be reminded how good his lovers are to him?"

Jason's eyes had been distracted by Jack's gaze, and at Daniel's words, he rapidly turned. Daniel tossed something over his head and Jack deftly caught it. It was a metallic clinking sound. Jack grinned evilly, downed his drink, set the glass down and waved the object in his hand at Jason.

Jason stared, his eyes wide, his heart hammering, his dick more than hard, and he swiftly turned to look at Daniel, who walked toward him, waving the same object.

"Um, I didn't--"

"Jason..." Jack purred. "You've been an awfully naughty boy."

Jason felt himself getting very warm. "But I haven't...I've been..."

"Good?" Daniel asked, reaching him and grabbing one wrist. "Oh, I don't think so."

Jason knew he was in trouble...and he damn near whimpered in lustful appreciation as Jack backed him down the hall with Daniel holding firmly onto his wrist. Daniel winked at Jack as he pulled Jason into the bedroom and Jack smiled with mischievousness.

"So, _Kit_ , remember when you left us in the infirmary with your grandfather the day before yesterday?" he asked, and Jason froze mid-step. Jack gave him a filthy grin and slid his hand provocatively over Jason's groin, noting appreciatively that Jason was already hard. Jason leaned into Jack's hand, distracted by what Lin could have told them, and because of it, only half aware that Daniel was quickly removing his jeans from behind. Jack slid his hand over his boxers...and the warmth of his touch made Jason all the more hard. Jack then leered at him, squeezing his hardness. "So...what we're dying to know is...what was going on between you and a boy named Colten?"

Jason's eyes went wide. He'd been fifteen, visiting his grandfather, and when his grandfather had gone into town...

 _How could Grandfather have known about that?_ he thought with sudden embarrassed panic.

As his further distracted mind tried to figure out how his grandfather knew - and a way to answer that question without giving away the details of his very embarrassing first time - he felt the cold steel and velvet lining of a handcuff locking about his ankle as he was shoved down onto the bed. By the look on his lovers' faces, Jason knew he was doomed.

_God, I love them so much._

 

 

End


End file.
